Les Héritiers de l'Alliance
by Amako-sama
Summary: Time-Travel AU - L'Alliance perd la guerre. On compte sur les doigts d'une main amputée les ninjas de Konoha encore en vie. Au milieu du chaos, une chance est offerte à Sakura : celle de retourner dans le passé. Une technique secrète plus tard, elle est de retour à Konoha pendant l'examen chuunin et du haut de ses douze ans, elle doit empêcher une guerre qui détruira le monde.
1. I: La Taverne

Si vous lisez un peu en anglais, vous savez que le thème du retour dans le passé est très populaire. Je n'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup en français donc j'ai décidé de m'y essayer. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Concernant les couples, on est tous suffisamment matures pour lire une histoire où les couples ne nous plaisent pas forcément s'ils ne sont pas le but de l'histoire, non ? Cette fic n'est pas une romance, et je n'ai même pas encore décidé des couples, alors on s'en contrefout un peu. Ceci dit, si tout ce que vous attendez est un bon gros lemon et une histoire d'amour, passez votre chemin. Par contre, si vous avez des idées de couple, vous pouvez les mettre dans les reviews, aucun soucis !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède des chaussettes arc-en-ciel avec des orteils séparés au bout.

* * *

La taverne était un alien, plantée entre deux ruines et trois charniers. Son enseigne pendait misérablement, une large fente faite par un kunai perdu rendant l'inscription illisible. Des chaises cassées traînaient dans la poussière, là où une terrasse avait un jour trouvé sa place. Les murs étaient noircis par les jutsus de feu et les quelques planches épargnées étaient tâchées de vieux sang qui avait imbibé le bois séché. C'était le seul bâtiment qui tenait encore debout à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Inconsciemment, les combattants avaient laissé la taverne intouchée, comme dernier souvenir de ce qui avait une fois été et ne serait jamais plus. Et personne ne disait non à une nuit de beuverie quand le sang des ennemis avait rendu ses cheveux poisseux et des restes de matière cérébrale glissait le long de sa veste de jounin.

Le patron de la taverne était un garçon de quatorze ans. Ses deux parents étaient morts pendant la guerre et la seule chose qui lui avait évité d'être envoyé parmi les troupes était sa main manquante et son œil borgne. Quand on rentrait dans la petite auberge, un sourire rayonnant accueillait le ninja épuisé. Personne ne criait, personne ne s'échauffait sur un sujet ou sur un autre. La taverne était un havre de paix hors du temps qu'on n'avait pas encore osé toucher.

Assise à une petite table bancale dans un coin de la pièce, Haruno Sakura finissait sa troisième bouteille de saké. D'un geste de la main que l'alcool n'avait pas rendu léthargique, elle en demanda une nouvelle. Le garçon la lui apporta rapidement, habitué au seuil de tolérance infernal des shinobi qui s'arrêtaient chez lui.

La jounin était dans un état pitoyable. Même comparée aux autres clients, elle avait l'air misérable. Sa veste verte séchait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas plu de la semaine et l'eau n'était pas ce qui s'évaporait lentement du tissu épais. Ses cheveux roses étaient noircis par le charbon et le sang dans lesquels ils baignaient quotidiennement. Comme les autres combattants, elle se laverait quand elle rentrerait au camp et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis huit jours.

Son visage était un champ de bataille, les coupures servant de tranchées et sa peau apparaissait à peine sous l'hémoglobine séchée qui avait craquelé autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Elle s'était mal prise pour sa dernière artère tranchée et le sang avait giclé partout. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'essuyer parce qu'il restait encore six hommes à finir autour d'elle. Elle le regrettait maintenant ça grattait.

Sakura remplit son verre une nouvelle fois et but cul sec le mauvais saké. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés quand tout son corps se tendit. Elle reposa sa coupe comme si de rien n'était, sa main gauche se refermant sur un kunai attaché à sa cuisse. La chaise à sa droite ne fit aucun bruit quand elle fut tirée en arrière. Elle ne tenta même pas de cacher le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses doigts se desserrèrent de la poignée du kunai et elle se tourna pour sourire amèrement à son ami.

Nara Shikamaru avait l'air d'un prince à côté d'elle. Sa queue-de-cheval haute était intouchée et de rares mèches s'échappaient de l'élastique. Ni sang, ni poussière sur son visage, même si sa veste de jounin avait perdu sa couleur verte avec les lavages et virait sur le marron. Sakura resta consciencieusement silencieuse en remarquant que ses mains tremblaient violemment. Elle remplit sa coupe et la donna à Shikamaru avant d'appeler le garçon pour en avoir une seconde.

Le shinobi but le saké plus lentement qu'elle, mais en trois gorgées, il avait tout de même vidé le verre. Sakura pinça les lèvres devant l'expression vide de Shikamaru. Elle récupéra machinalement sa propre coupe et se servit du saké. Elle allait en avoir besoin, parce qu'elle connaissait ce visage.

« Qui ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Temari. »

La coupe explosa dans la poigne surpuissante de Sakura. Elle se força à rappeler son chakra et sa main retrouva la force d'une personne normale. Elle déglutit difficilement, incapable d'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge. Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé, son visage toujours figé.

« Un jutsu que je ne connais pas a réussi à percer son éventail. Elle était à cinquante mètres du sol. On n'a rien pu faire d'autre que de la voir s'écraser.

— D'accord.

— Gaara est devenu fou. Il a massacré tous les combattants autour de lui avec son sable. Je ne sais pas si Kankurô est au courant.

— Gaara est Kazekage, il dirige le pays du Vent. Il a beau être le frère de Temari et de Kankurô, il ne devrait pas craquer comme ça. »

Le point qui s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire ne fut pas une surprise. Elle avait été volontairement provocante. Shikamaru avait besoin de l'entendre et besoin de frapper dans quelque chose. Ce n'était simplement pas sa nature, alors il était de son devoir de l'y forcer. Elle frotta légèrement sa joue, mais n'utilisa pas son chakra pour se soigner.

« Ta gueule, Sakura. Sérieusement.

— Je suis loin d'être bête, mais toi, tu as un QI de 200. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je te demande de la fermer ?

— Tu as besoin de taper sur quelqu'un. Je suis là et tu auras du mal à me faire des dommages permanents. Alors pourquoi pas ?

— Je viens de perdre ma copine. Je n'ai aucune envie de frapper mon amie en plus. »

Sakura acquiesça sans un mot. Les phalanges de Shikamaru étaient sales du sang collé au visage de la jeune femme. Avec l'impression que son cœur se brisait, elle saisit délicatement la main de son ami et essuya consciencieusement les tâches. Shikamaru la laissa faire, une expression déchirante sur le visage. Ils ne pleurèrent pas. Il n'y avait plus de larmes à perdre après des semaines de guerre. Plus de larmes à verser quand on ne sait plus qui est mort et qui est vivant.

Ils avaient perdu Ino, la meilleure amie de Sakura et coéquipière de Shikamaru. Sa mort avait été ce qui les avait rapprochés. Puis Neji était mort en protégeant Hinata, qui ne se le pardonnait pas. Tenten avait protégé Sakura lorsqu'elle guérissait Gaï, son mentor. Ses derniers mots avaient été des remerciements de sauver son professeur. Gaï était mort quand même. Shino s'était sacrifié pour permettre à Kiba de retourner au camp apporter un message.

Plus de larmes à verser.

* * *

Les trois bouteilles de saké s'étaient transformées en quatre, puis cinq, et les deux amis partageaient maintenant la sixième. Sakura commençait à le sentir, mais son incroyable tolérance à l'alcool aidée de son jutsu médical lui permettait de tenir le coup. Shikamaru avait l'air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, ce qui signifiait dans son cas qu'il était complètement imbibé.

La discussion avait rapidement dérivé sur des sujets moins personnels et ils parlaient maintenant de la même chose que tous les autres shinobis : la guerre. Elle était plus facile à digérer quand on ne citait pas nos amis qui étaient morts pour la faire cesser.

« Et tu sais le pire ? Je ne sais plus leur nombre. Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a deux ans, j'aurais pu te dire précisément combien de personnes j'ai tué. Mais quelque part en route, j'ai perdu le compte et j'ai juste... continué. Maintenant, quand j'arrache une trachée à main nue, je pense au citron que je vais devoir mettre sur mon uniforme pour enlever le sang. Quand est-ce qu'on a arrêté de compter ?

— Quelque part entre le test final de l'Académie et la promotion jounin.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru devenir jounin un jour. Et on n'a même pas eu à passer l'examen.

— Ah, les promotions de terrain. Bravo, vous avez tué cent ennemis, vous voilà officiellement jounin !

— On va tous finir avec un niveau ANBU, au rythme où ça va.

— Et une facture d'examen psychologique qui va tous nous ruiner. »

Le rire quasi-hystérique de Sakura fit se retourner quelques têtes. Un seul regard à son visage ensanglanté suffisait à détourner leur attention. Elle n'était qu'un ninja de plus en train de devenir folle. Qu'elle soit l'apprentie de l'Hokage, la dirigeante du pays du Feu, ne changeait rien à ça.

« Hier, j'ai tué une fille qui était en train d'accoucher. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans et sa grossesse n'était pas très avancée. Son gosse allait être mort-né. Je lui ai brisé la nuque.

— Finis la bouteille.

— Quand je soigne des gens sur le champ de bataille, je dois me demander d'abord s'ils peuvent repartir immédiatement au combat ou non. Si non, je les laisse mourir.

— Hey gamin, on peut en avoir un autre ?

— Il y avait un petit de sept ans dans l'escouade qui nous a attaqué tout à l'heure. C'est de lui que vient le sang sur mon visage.

— Sakura, arrête. »

Elle fixa ses yeux verts sur son visage tordu par la peine. Son visage à elle était impassible.

« Je deviens dingue, Shikamaru.

— Je sais.

— On ne tiendra plus longtemps.

— Je sais. »

Sakura vida un énième verre. La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit violemment et une petite silhouette arriva en courant dans leur direction. Shikamaru et Sakura échangèrent un regard avant de finir la bouteille au goulot, une moitié chacun. L'enfant arriva près d'eux un instant plus tard.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Le gamin n'avait pas de bandeau frontal et paraissait en bonne santé. Il ne venait certainement pas de leur camp.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sakura.

— J'ai un rouleau pour vous.

— Qui t'envoie ?

— Je peux pas le dire, désolé. Prenez le rouleau, vous saurez tout. »

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sakura scanna le rouleau avec son chakra pour déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un piège. C'était un rouleau normal et elle trouva ça presque plus inquiétant qu'une bombe cachée par un sceau. Elle l'ouvrit et se rapprocha de Shikamaru pour qu'il puisse lire avec elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Un jutsu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on gamin lui apporterait le rouleau d'explication d'une nouvelle technique ? Et d'ailleurs, à quoi servait-elle ?

Elle eut à peine le temps se poser la question qu'elle sentit une force phénoménale la tirer en arrière. Un violent vertige la prit et en un instant, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. II: Le Commandant Jounin

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède une boule à neige avec le buste de Toutankhamon dedans.

* * *

En se réveillant, la première chose que Sakura réalisa fut qu'elle avait la gueule de bois. La deuxième chose qu'elle réalisa était qu'elle n'était plus dans la taverne, mais assise sur un siège peu confortable. Alors que sa tête décidait de se mettre à tourner, elle contempla avec stupéfaction le fait qu'elle avait visiblement récupéré son corps de pré-adolescente. À ce moment-là, elle commença à paniquer.

Un coup d'œil frénétique autour d'elle ne fit que l'embrouiller davantage. Elle était assise aux côtés d'une centaine de personnes, tous dans des chaises en rangs parfaitement alignés. Elle reconnut quelques visages, mais n'y prêta pas attention, remarquant plutôt que tout le monde était vêtu de noir. Elle était à un enterrement.

Elle était à un enterrement et elle était de retour dans le corps de ses douze ans. L'évidence lui sauta au visage quand elle trouva le visage d'Asuma au milieu de la foule. Sarutobi Asuma, qui était mort bien avant le début de la guerre. Sarutobi Asuma, qui était toujours vivant lors des funérailles de son père, le troisième Hokage du village de Konoha. Funérailles auxquelles elle était en train d'assister.

Il y avait deux possibilités : quelqu'un l'avait plongée dans un genjutsu particulièrement réaliste ou elle était de retour dans le passé. Les deux solutions étaient terrifiantes. Sakura était une excellente adepte du genjutsu et pouvait les reconnaître en un battement de cils. Pour qu'on l'ait ainsi prise au dépourvu, son ennemi devait être très puissant.

Mais si elle était dans le passé... elle n'osait même pas y penser. Qu'arriverait-il aux blessés qu'elle devait soigner ? Qui partirait à la recherche de Naruto ? Qui aiderait Sasuke à vaincre Madara ? Et Shikamaru, qui venait de perdre Temari et qui était venue la voir qui prendrait soin de ses amis si elle était coincée ici ?

Sakura tâcha de contrôler sa respiration qu'elle sentait dérailler. Elle se concentra et lança un _Kai_ dans son esprit, espérant interrompre le genjutsu. Rien ne se passa. Elle déglutit difficilement et passa la main dans ses très courts cheveux roses. Ses cheveux propres, qui sentaient les agrumes et brillaient encore du coup de peigne qu'elle leur avait donné avant de venir aux funérailles.

C'était une catastrophe. Cette gamine insupportable, vaniteuse et inutile qu'elle avait été à douze ans avait tellement grandi, tellement vécu. Comment pourrait-elle tout recommencer à zéro, se glisser à nouveau dans la peau de la pimbêche faible que son jeune équivalent avait été ?

Mais alors que cette pensée faisait son chemin dans son esprit, Sakura réalisa ce que sa présence ici impliquait. Elle était dans le passé, avec les connaissances d'une jounin qui avait fait la guerre. Elle était la kunoichi la plus puissante de sa génération. Elle avait tué un membre de l'Akatsuki, l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse du monde. Elle était une tueuse, une espionne, mais par-dessus tout, elle savait comment _tout se finissait_. Elle pouvait empêcher la guerre.

Sakura laissa échapper un gémissement, à mi-chemin entre la terreur et l'allégresse. Elle pouvait empêcher la guerre, les massacres, la douleur et les larmes. Elle était arrivée trop tard pour sauver le troisième Hokage, mais cela voulait dire que Tsunade-shishou allait devenir la cinquième Hokage et ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de prendre part à un enterrement.

* * *

L'équipe 7, dont elle faisait à nouveau partie, s'était séparée après une brève conversation. Kakashi-sempai (non, Kakashi-sensei. Elle avait devoir reprendre l'habitude de l'appeler Kakashi-sensei) leur avait souri derrière son masque et Sakura avait failli pleurer. Elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où elle l'avait fait sourire. Mais le plus dur était de revoir Naruto et Sasuke.

Son meilleur ami avait le visage de l'innocence, avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et son sourire contagieux. Il répétait qu'avec la mort du troisième, son rêve de devenir Hokage était plus proche que jamais et malgré sa peine, il était heureux que le vieil homme soit mort en défendant le village que tous les ninjas aimaient tant.

Sasuke avait l'air grincheux, comme dans ses souvenirs. Sa moue boudeuse ne rendait son visage que plus beau, avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux couleur charbon. Sakura se rappela vivement pourquoi elle avait été amoureuse de lui. Mais elle se rappelait aussi qu'il avait trahi le village, avait déserté et avait tenté de les tuer, elle et Naruto, de nombreuses fois depuis. Seule la guerre lui avait fait entendre raison et s'allier temporairement à elle pour stopper Madara.

Il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas craquer et les prendre dans ses bras. Ils n'auraient pas compris à ce moment-là de leur vie, Sakura n'était encore pour Naruto que la jolie fille dont il était amoureux. Quant à Sasuke, il l'avait toujours regardée avec un mépris pour sa faiblesse à peine teinté de l'affection irritée qu'on ressent pour une petite sœur agaçante. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer ça, il y avait bien plus important à faire et elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Et elle savait déjà à qui demander.

Sakura quitta le cœur de Konoha pour s'aventurer le long de l'artère principale du village. Elle redécouvrait ses souvenirs, enfouis sous des litres de sang et de sueur versés ces dernières semaines. Le village avait été détruit par les attaques à répétition. Le revoir ainsi intouché lui réchauffait le cœur. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle était déjà arrivée à destination.

Les Quartiers Nara étaient installés à mi-chemin entre la porte principale de Konoha et la montagne où étaient sculptés les visages des Hokage. Sakura n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et savait qu'elle aurait du mal à obtenir le droit de rencontrer celui qu'elle avait en tête. Mais il ne serait pas dit que Haruno Sakura n'était pas têtue et elle avait une guerre à tuer dans l'œuf.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Cela ne la surprit pas le clan Nara était connu pour ses stratèges et ils étaient souvent consultés lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des plans sur la durée. Ils devaient être accessibles le plus rapidement possible. On ne l'arrêta pas alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à une porte coulissante qui semblait être la seule entrée possible dans les quartiers à proprement parler. Et pour cause, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce et le jeune homme dormait. Sakura retint un petit rire. Les Nara étaient connus pour leur intelligence, certes. Mais leur flemmardise était légendaire.

Une fois à l'intérieur des quartiers, elle se questionna sur la marche à suivre. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être au bon endroit. D'un autre côté, quel autre choix avait-elle ? On lui pardonnerait son comportement lorsqu'on saurait qui elle était vraiment. Décidée, elle marcha jusqu'à la première paroi en papier de riz qu'elle trouva et appela doucement. La paroi coulissa immédiatement et un homme à l'allure revêche la fusilla du regard. Sa queue-de-cheval trahit instantanément son statut de membre de clan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamine ?

— Je cherche Nara-sama, répondit-elle avec toute l'assurance dont la Sakura de dix-huit ans qu'elle était vraiment était capable.

— T'es marrante, toi. T'es au courant d'être en plein milieu des quartiers Nara ? Soit un peu plus précise.

— Nara Shikaku.

— Rien que ça, rit l'homme. Pourquoi pas Hyûga Hiashi, pendant que tu y es ? »

Sakura se retint de faire une remarque désobligeante, parce que le fait était qu'elle allait effectivement demander à voir le chef du clan Hyûga ensuite. Mais pour le moment, elle avait un abruti à convaincre.

« Puis-je voir Nara-sama, alors ?

— Et puis quoi encore. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a mieux à faire, avec la mort de l'Hokage ?

— C'est extrêmement important. Je suis une amie de Shikamaru.

— Le gamin va bien ? demanda l'homme, la voix soudain inquiète.

— Il faut absolument que je voie Nara-sama, répéta-t-elle en se gardant bien de corriger l'homme sur ses fausses présomptions.

— Très bien, suis-moi. Mais si tu mens, je te garantis que Shikaku-sama t'en fera baver. »

Les yeux de Sakura se voilèrent de tristesse. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi Shikaku-san était capable. Elle l'avait aidé, à la fin, et n'avait pu que regarder, impuissante, l'attaque du démon à dix queues détruire le quartier général et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, incluant le chef du clan Nara.

L'homme la conduisit au bout du couloir, derrière une énième porte coulissante qui donnait cette fois vers un jardin intérieur. Là, Shikaku était assis devant un plateau de shôgi, en pleine partie contre son fils, Shikamaru. Sakura avala sa salive, soudain nerveuse. Elle avait du mal à concevoir que ce jeune garçon était l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé du saké quelques heures plus tôt. Préférant faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle s'avança vers le chef du clan aux côtés de son accompagnateur.

« Pardon de vous déranger, mais cette petite à demandé à vous voir en disant que c'était très important. Elle a aussi laissé entendre que cela avait un rapport avec votre fils, mais je vois qu'il va très bien.

— Merci, laisse-nous. »

Shikaku ne leva pas les yeux du jeu, concentré sur son prochain coup. Après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Shikamaru la fixa avec un air intrigué, il avança une pièce avant de relever la tête et de la regarder également. Sous l'œil inquisiteur des deux Nara, Sakura sentit ses muscles se tendre. Elle allait devoir être convaincante.

« Merci de m'écouter, Nara-sama, mais je crois que Shikamaru devrait partir.

— Je serais le juge de cela, si tu le permets. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas parler devant lui. »

Shikaku la jaugea du regard, impassible. Puis il hocha la tête en direction de son fils qui soupira et se leva avec lenteur et quitta les lieux sans se presser. Typique.

« Alors ?

— Ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître fou et vous n'allez sans doute pas me croire. Mais laissez-moi tout vous dire avant de prendre votre décision. J'ai des preuves pour soutenir ce que j'avance. »

Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle s'exécuta.

« Vous ne me connaissez probablement pas. Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura et je suis dans l'équipe 7 avec Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, sous le commandement de Hatake Kakashi. Eux, vous devez les connaître. (il acquiesça) Je suis également l'ancienne apprentie de la Sannin Tsunade et la directrice de l'hôpital de Konoha. Je dirige l'escadron sabotage de l'Alliance dans la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi. J'ai dix-huit ans et je viens du futur. »

Sa tirade finie, elle contempla le visage du Commandant Jounin et membre du Conseil, l'un des hommes les plus respectés du village. Il la détailla en retour, sans une trace d'humour dans son expression illisible.

« Tu as raison, je ne te crois pas. Mais tu dis que tu as des preuves.

— Oui. J'ai été assistante du cinquième Hokage et ait eu accès à l'intégralité des secrets d'État du village. Je sais qui sont les parents de Naruto, pourquoi le clan Uchiwa a été massacré, qui est la RACINE et qui est responsable de l'invasion durant laquelle le troisième Hokage a été tué. »

En un instant, il avait bougé et elle se retrouva avec un kunai pressé contre sa jugulaire. Elle ne bougea pas, s'étant attendue à cette réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu n'es pas une espionne ?

— Je suis venue vous voir et je vous ai dit la vérité. J'aurais pu me contenter d'aller vendre tous ces secrets, mais je suis là.

— Admettons que je te crois, pourquoi es-tu venue me parler ?

— Je vous connaissais, avant. J'ai énormément de respect pour vous. Je sais que vous êtes Commandant Jounin et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je veux empêcher la guerre de commencer à nouveau. Konoha est détruite et l'immense majorité de mes amis sont morts. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

— Papa, écoute-la. »

Sakura et Shikaku se retournèrent d'un coup, leurs yeux se posant sur la silhouette nonchalante de Shikamaru. Il était à quelques pas d'eux et c'était un témoignage d'à quel point le chef du clan était préoccupé qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu revenir.

« Shikamaru, ça ne te concerne pas.

—Tu as un kunai contre le cou d'une de mes amies, bien sûr que ça me concerne.

—Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, dit Shikaku en fronçant les sourcils.

—C'est vrai. Mais ce qui est aussi vrai, c'est ce qu'elle te dit. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Serait-il possible...

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda son père.

— Parce que je viens aussi du futur. Un gamin nous a apporté un rouleau contenant une technique. On l'a lu en même temps. Je ne savais pas s'il avait ramené Sakura aussi.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? siffla Shikaku, les dents serrées. »

Le visage enfantin de Shikamaru se para de culpabilité et il parut soudain bien plus que vieux que son âge. Cela n'échappa pas à son père qui haussa les sourcils.

« Je voulais jouer au shôgi avec toi, murmura Shikamaru.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça à un autre moment ? On ne joue plus, à ton époque ? »

Shikaku sembla réaliser ce que cela impliquait au moment où les mots quittaient sa bouche. Son fils ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir et répondit avec une voix amère.

« À mon époque, tu es mort. »

Le chef du clan Nara déglutit et lâcha Sakura avant de ranger son kunai. Il se rassit derrière le plateau de shôgi et intima Shikamaru de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

« Maintenant, vous m'expliquez tout, dit-il avec un air infiniment sérieux sur son visage marqué de cicatrices. »


	3. III: Hyûga Hiashi

Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont lues et appréciées ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos suggestions ou vos idées pour la suite, j'adorerai entendre ce que vous imaginez pour le futur de nos deux ninjas.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède une série de culottes avec les jours de la semaine et les Super Nanas dessus que je trouve particulièrement cool.

* * *

Shikaku les avait écoutés avec sérieux et attention. Devant le changement d'attitude de Shikamaru, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Son fils avait disparu et cette version plus âgée avait pris sa place, même si son visage restait celui d'un genin de douze ans. Le respect que Sakura avait pour lui était encore monté d'un cran. L'homme venait pratiquement de perdre son fils pour le voir remplacé par une pâle copie et il n'en avait pas perdu son sang-froid pour autant.

Shikamaru et elle s'étaient bien gardés de tout raconter. Ils en avaient simplement dit assez pour que le commandant jounin les croient. Durant toute la discussion, le jeune stratège n'avait cessé d'envoyer des regards à Sakura avec ses yeux d'enfant. Elle supposait qu'il n'avait pas prévu de mettre quoi que ce soit dans la confidence, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment changer les choses par elle-même elle n'était pas encore la puissante kunoichi qu'elle était dans le futur et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant d'y parvenir, même si elle sentait qu'une partie de ses réserves de chakra l'avaient suivies dans ce voyage temporel.

Shikaku avait salué sa démarche et l'avait remerciée de sa confiance. Le regard hanté de son fils lui avait fait comprendre que le futur dont ils venaient n'avait rien d'enviable et il voulait l'empêcher d'arriver. Le chef du clan n'avait pas non plus insisté quand Sakura lui avait dit qu'elle préférait garder certaines choses pour elle-même. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il reviendrait sur le sujet, mais pour le moment Shikamaru et elle pourraient se mettre d'accord ce qu'il vaudrait mieux passer sous silence.

« Si vous le permettez, Nara-san, j'aimerais aller parler à Hyûga-sama maintenant. Je crois qu'il serait bon de ne le mettre dans la confidence étant donné sa position politique. »

Shikaku la regarda avec surprise avant de se reprendre et que son visage ne retrouve son impassibilité, bien qu'il gardât un sourcil levé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sakura.

— Mes excuses, Haruno-san. J'oublie parfois que vous êtes bien plus âgée que vous ne le paraissez.

— Sauf votre respect, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, vous n'oubliez certainement pas ce genre de détails. Je crois plutôt que ma suggestion vous intrigue. »

Il inclina la tête, lui reconnaissant l'avantage.

« Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensée, mais je tiens à m'assurer que l'avenir de notre monde repose entre de bonnes mains.

— Ses mains ont recousu les tripes de Hatake Kakashi et ont réparé les membres de Maito Gaï. L'avenir de notre monde est entre les mains de la meilleure medic-nin du monde shinobi, papa. Et si ça ne suffit pas, on t'a déjà expliqué qu'elle a été l'apprentie de Tsunade-sama et assistante de l'Hokage. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on risque.

— Sans oublier que j'ai Shikamaru pour m'aider. Et il me semble que vous l'avez élevé. Raison pour laquelle je suis venue vous voir en premier, même sans savoir qu'il m'avait suivie.

— Je m'incline. Puis-je vous accompagner pour rencontrer Hyûga Hiashi ? Vous aurez plus de facilité à lui demander une audience si je suis avec vous et j'aimerais assister à la rencontre. »

Shikamaru et Sakura n'eurent qu'un regard à échanger avant d'acquiescer. Après tout, elle était venue lui expliquer la situation pour une bonne raison et ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourraient trouver. La kunoichi était heureuse de constater que Shikamaru avait remarqué sa réticence à révéler le statut de Tsunade. La Sannin avait été la cinquième Hokage (dans leur passé à eux) et s'ils voulaient que dans le futur de cette nouvelle temporalité, elle le soit aussi, ils allaient devoir jouer serré.

Shikaku n'avait pas demandé de précisions sur l'Hokage dont Sakura avait dit avoir été l'assistante et pour cela, elle en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à mentir, mais elle préférait être honnête avec le chef de clan. Il l'avait sans doute compris et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'insistait pas pour qu'ils en révèlent plus.

Sakura se félicita encore une fois d'être allé voir le chef du clan Nara en premier. Elle venait de faire le premier pas vers l'annulation de la guerre, et ce pas avait le goût de la victoire.

* * *

Leur traversé du village ne passa pas inaperçue. Il était rare que Shikaku sorte des quartiers Nara ou de la Tour de l'Hokage où le Conseil de Konoha se réunissait. Qu'il sorte en compagnie de son fils et d'une petite genin dont personne ne connaissait le nom était d'autant plus surprenant. Surtout lorsque la petite genin en question était la coéquipière du dernier Uchiwa en vie et de Uzumaki Naruto, l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues que le village haïssait.

Lorsque les passants se rendirent compte que le trio insolite se dirigeait vers la résidence du clan Hyûga, les rumeurs commencèrent à se propager. Aucun des trois ninjas ne leur prêta attention, mais le bruit qui courait leur assura d'être attendus à la porte d'entrée de la résidence. Sakura se redressa imperceptiblement. Elle avait eu l'occasion de se rendre au sein du clan plusieurs fois, notamment pour soigner Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata, pendant la guerre. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue avait été pour annoncer la mort de Neji à son oncle, le chef du clan.

La résidence était immense. Des dizaines de maisons se faisaient suite, entourées par une muraille protectrice. Le symbole du clan, une flamme rouge sur un fond jaune, était peint sur la porte principale. Depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa, les Hyûga étaient le clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Leurs ressources financières et leur force militaire étaient incontestées. Avec le clan Aburame, le clan Akimichi et le clan Uchiwa, ils faisaient partie des quatre clans nobles du village, mais étaient les seuls à avoir le pouvoir qui allait avec ce titre. Les Uchiwa n'étaient plus là pour leur voler ce titre.

Sakura contempla avec le cœur serré à quel point la résidence était belle. Rien à voir avec l'état de siège dans lequel la guerre l'avait laissée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Shikamaru partageait son expression. La kunoichi était soulagée de ne pas être seule dans le passé, mais elle était surtout heureuse pour son ami. Elle n'arrivait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en retrouvant son père en vie.

Shikaku les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée où un shinobi portant les yeux blancs des Hyûga leur demanda la raison de leur visite. Le chef du clan Nara lui souffla quelques mots et l'homme se pressa de les laisser entrer. Shikaku traversa la résidence avec la confiance de celui qui avait accompli l'action de nombreuses fois auparavant. Cela n'étonna pas Sakura qui avait eu sa dose de politique interne en travaillant avec Tsunade elle savait à quel point la coopération entre clans était importante.

Elle faillit lâcher un cri de surprise lorsqu'un Neji sept ans plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait vu mourir apparu devant eux. Shikamaru encercla son poignet de sa main et _serra_. La douleur la déconcentra suffisamment qu'elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Avec un hochement de tête silencieux pour remercier son ami, elle reporta son attention sur le jeune ninja.

Il était encore blessé par son combat contre Naruto pendant l'examen chuunin et des bandages entouraient son bras et sa jambe droite. Sakura dut se retenir de déclencher son jutsu médical et de guérir ses blessures. Il était là, il était vivant, et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il ne meure pas en protégeant sa cousine, Hinata. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là, après tout.

Neji les escorta sans un mot jusqu'à la maison principale où Hinata, Hanabi et Hiashi les attendaient. Les deux sœurs portaient des kimonos traditionnels identiques, bien qu'Hinata ait son bandeau frontal ninja noué autour du cou pour rappeler son statut de genin et d'héritière du clan. Sakura s'émerveilla de son air innocent et du sourire sincère qui illumina son visage en voyant ses camarades genin. Hanabi, elle, rayonnait de jeunesse et de détermination. Après tout, elle n'avait que sept ans.

Elle entendit Shikamaru déglutir à ses côtés. Il avait été en équipe avec elle lors d'une embuscade contre des ennemis. Le choc devait être encore plus grand pour lui qui l'avait vue se battre et tuer d'autres ninjas. À son tour, elle lui prit la main pour lui témoigner son soutien. Ils allaient en avoir besoin tous les deux dans les semaines qui suivraient.

Hyûga Hiashi avait l'air royal. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le chef du clan. Habillé du kimono noir de sa lignée, il jetait un regard couleur de perle sur ses environs, voyant tout, mais ne prêtant attention à rien en particulier. Lorsque les yeux du Byakugan, le kekkai-genkai du clan Hyûga, se posèrent sur elle, Sakura frissonna. Pourtant, Hinata se montra d'une politesse raffinée en les invitant à entrer et saluant le représentant du clan Nara avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dus.

Ils furent conduits à l'intérieur de la maison principale et Hinata, Hanabi et Neji disparurent. Hiashi en tête, ils entrèrent dans une pièce au style traditionnel et prirent place à genoux autour d'une table basse, comme le voulait la règle. Hiashi leur offrit du thé, qu'ils acceptèrent gracieusement, et un jeune homme sembla apparaître comme par magie pour leur servir une coupe à chacun.

Hiashi attendit qu'ils aient tous bu une gorgée avant de prendre la parole, une expression parfaitement maîtrisée sur son visage noble.

« Je dois admettre que votre visite m'intrigue, Nara-san. D'autant plus que vous êtes accompagné de façon bien singulière, dit-il d'une voix qui n'oscilla pas une seconde.

— Je vous présente Haruno Sakura, une camarade de mon fils et de votre aînée. Elle est venue me voir avec une information qui, je crois, est de la plus haute importance. Elle a mentionné son intérêt pour vous rencontrer et je crois que vous approuverez mon initiative une fois que vous l'aurez entendue.

— Est-elle bien qui elle prétend être ? Pour retenir ainsi votre attention, je suppose que cette information est hautement sensible. Une genin ne devrait pas être en possession de ce genre de choses.

— Elle a ma confiance.

— Très bien, acquiesça Hiashi. Je vous écoute, jeune fille.

— Merci, Hyûga-sama. Nara-san vous l'a correctement expliqué, mais je vais le reformuler à ma façon, si vous le permettez. »

Sakura avait volontairement utilisé le nom du chef du clan pour que Hiashi entende le suffixe qu'elle mettait derrière. Sa réaction ne la déçut pas. Il haussa des sourcils élégants et la fixa avec une attention accrue. Pour qu'une genin se permettent de traiter le représentant du clan Nara comme son égal, quelque chose devait se tramer.

« On m'appelle formellement Jounin Haruno et je suis un membre de l'Alliance, le traité qui lie les cinq grands pays ensemble. Shikamaru et moi sommes des capitaines dans la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi qui fait rage à notre époque. Nous venons du futur, et nous sommes là pour empêcher que ce massacre n'ait lieu dans le vôtre. »

Les sourcils de Hiashi se haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent presque dans la racine de ses cheveux.


	4. IV: Ichiraku Ramen

Petite note : T&I est l'abréviation de la Division Torture & Interrogation de Konoha.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède une barrette à cheveux avec une mini-peluche pingouin dessus.

* * *

« Neji est mort ?

— Depuis quelques semaines, oui. Il a été enterré sur le champ de bataille, mais votre fille s'est assurée que la tradition soit respectée. »

Hiashi resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux blancs perdus dans le vide. Sakura lui laissa le temps d'organiser ses pensées et consulta Shikamaru du regard. Ils avaient pris la décision impromptue de mettre le chef de clan dans la confidence par rapport au sort de son neveu. Neji leur avait avoué qu'après l'examen chuunin, il s'était réconcilié avec son oncle et s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui. Le Hiashi de leur époque avait été dévasté en apprenant la mort de Neji, même s'il avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'Hinata.

Ce Hyûga-ci paraissait mieux prendre la nouvelle mais ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et Sakura savait que c'était le seul signe de faiblesse qu'il s'autoriserait. Shikaku détaillait la scène avec attention, retenant les informations les plus importantes qui pourraient lui être utiles plus tard. Elle se félicita une nouvelle fois de sa décision de l'impliquer, mais elle aurait préféré tout dire aux deux hommes en même temps. Elle commençait à avoir une sérieuse migraine et ne rêvait que de retrouver son lit.

La fatigue qui tirait les traits de son ami faisait écho à la sienne et la kunoichi avait vu Shikaku le remarquer à son tour, une inquiétude fugace hantant ses traits alors qu'il regardait son fils.

« Hinata et Hanabi vont-elles bien ?

— Hinata a laissé sa place d'héritière à Hanabi et elle est devenue jounin-sensei. Aux dernières nouvelles, on venait de lui assigner une équipe de genin à former pour le front.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné son titre ? demanda Hiashi en fronçant les sourcils.

— Hanabi a été blessée lors de notre dernière mission, répondit Shikamaru. Elle ne peut plus marcher correctement, alors Hokage-sama a décidé de la renvoyer à Konoha. Hinata lui a donné son titre pour que quelqu'un s'occupe du clan si elle venait à mourir au combat. »

Hiashi hocha la tête, satisfait du raisonnement de son aînée. Plus il en apprenait sur l'avenir de ses enfants et plus il était fier. Seul la mort de Neji le faisait trembler intérieurement. Le pauvre garçon méritait cent fois mieux que de finir comme ça et ses amis n'auraient pas dû avoir à supporter sa mort. Il préférait ne pas penser au fait qu'Hinata était indirectement responsable après tout, c'était le rôle des enfants de la branche secondaire de protéger ceux de la branche principale. Qu'importait le fait qu'il ait élevé les trois comme ses propres enfants depuis la mort de son frère jumeau, le père de Neji.

« J'ai remarqué que vous ne mentionnez jamais le nom de l'Hokage, intervint Shikaku, profitant du soutien silencieux de Hiashi.

— C'est volontaire, Shikaku-san, soupira Sakura.

— Il va nous falloir plus d'informations, vous en avez bien conscience, répliqua Hiashi.

— Est-ce que vous réalisez la responsabilité que nous portons ? s'énerva Sakura. Ça fait trois heures que je suis dans cette époque et il m'a fallu revivre les funérailles du Sandaime et convaincre deux chefs de clan de mon identité. Je n'ai même pas pu échanger un mot avec Shikamaru ! Alors vous m'excuserez si je ne vous dis pas tout d'un coup, mais votre envie de tout savoir passe après les précautions que je dois prendre. »

Shikamaru retint un sourire moqueur. Il l'avait sentie venir, celle-là. Le tempérament habituel de Sakura était bien loin de l'apparence polie et composée qu'elle avait montré à son père et à Hyûga-sama depuis le début de la journée. Shikamaru avait attendu patiemment de la voir craquer et il n'était pas déçu. Si son état était le même que le sien, il pouvait en plus dire qu'elle avait certainement une gueule de bois et qu'elle ressassait encore la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la taverne. Aucun d'eux n'était sain d'esprit, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait. Ils méritaient une pause dans ce Konoha en paix et exempt de ruines.

« Sakura a raison. On doit en parler tous les deux avant de vous en révéler davantage. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire un faux-pas, pas avec ce qui est en jeu.

— En plus, il y a une troisième personne que j'aimerais mettre dans la confidence et ça va être beaucoup plus dur de la contacter. En attendant, Shikamaru et moi allons prendre un verre. Peut-être même deux.

— Sakura, on a douze ans, soupira-t-il.

— Absolument pas. On a l'air d'avoir douze ans, nuance. Je suis sûre qu'on peut soudoyer un vendeur pour qu'il nous donne du saké.

— Mes excuses, Haruno-san, Nara-san, les interrompit Hiashi. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer.

— Picoler, oui, murmura Sakura.

— Papa, est-ce qu'elle peut rester à la maison avec nous ? demanda Shikamaru en se sentant véritablement comme un enfant cette fois.

— Je suis sûr que Haruno-san serait ravie de retrouver ses parents, tu ne crois pas ?

— Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps, Shikaku-san. Quoi que, avec les années qu'on vient de perdre, je suppose que ça ne fait qu'un an maintenant. C'était quelques mois avant ma promotion au rang de genin, en fait. »

Les deux chefs de clan offrirent des condoléances chuchotées qu'elle accepta avec grâce. Shikamaru eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il savait que peu de gens avaient été mis au courant, principalement parce que personne ne pensait à poser la question. On supposait simplement que les parents de Sakura étaient des civils et on ne cherchait pas plus loin. De ce qu'il savait, aucun membre de l'équipe 7 n'avait jamais demandé à la jeune femme qui étaient ses parents. Ils auraient été bien surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était aussi orpheline que ses deux coéquipiers et son sensei.

Lui-même n'avait appris la vérité que par accident, après avoir eu accès aux dossiers de tous les shinobis de Konoha sur ordre de Tsunade-sama, afin qu'il puisse constituer des équipes. Il avait été hautement surpris en lisant la mention « décédé(e) » à côté du nom des deux chûnins de carrière qu'avaient été les parents de son amie. Lors d'une nuit plus horrible que les autres où ils avaient bu leur poids en alcool de riz, Shikamaru avait posé la question. En deux phrases, elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient travaillé dans la section T&I de Konoha, sous les ordres d'Ibiki Morino.

Un interrogatoire avait mal tourné et le prisonnier s'était échappé, massacrant tout le monde dans la salle. Sakura était rentrée pour trouver une maison vide, une paye posthume pour la mission et les remerciements officiels de Konoha pour services rendus au village. Elle avait onze ans et avait dû apprendre à vivre seule depuis, comme une bonne partie des enfants de Konoha. Il trouvait horriblement triste que personne ne l'ai su dans leur génération et que Kakashi n'ait jamais songé à demander le statut familial de sa propre élève. Mais l'équipe 7 n'était pas connue pour sa stabilité émotionnelle et il n'était pas surpris par leur comportement. Juste attristé.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, les rassura la kunoichi avec un sourire sincère. Pour elle, la blessure était ancienne.

— Ce serait un honneur de vous avoir dans les quartiers Nara, Haruno-san, dit Shikaku avec tout autant d'honnêteté.

— Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, Shikamaru et moi avons des choses à mettre au point.

— Je suppose qu'on peut tout de même leur dire qui est actuellement Hokage ?

— Pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est le cinquième Hokage qui pose problème, acquiesça Sakura. Depuis le milieu de la guerre environ, le Rokudaime Hokage est Hatake Kakashi. »

L'air ahuri de Shikaku rivalisait avec l'expression de totale surprise sur le visage de Hiashi. Sakura renifla de rire. Kakashi-sempai avait bien changé et était un Hokage compétent. Mais le Kakashi de cette époque n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un dirigeant et la réaction des deux chefs le prouvait de façon particulièrement amusante.

« On va vous laisser méditer sur ça. Merci pour votre accueil, Hyûga-sama. Nara-san, je vous ferais parvenir ma réponse par le biais de Shikamaru.

— À l'avenir, utilisez un suffixe plus approprié, répondit Hiashi d'un ton plaisant.

— Si la situation le permet, ce sera avec plaisir et honneur, Hyûga-san, se corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Hyûga-san, je vous remercie également. Papa, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Les deux ninjas quittèrent la pièce après une dernière courbette et se firent raccompagner jusqu'à la bordure de la résidence du clan. Leurs pas les emmenèrent inconsciemment vers une boutique familière de leur promotion. Une vague de nostalgie les renversa en contemplant la façade intacte d'Ichiraku Ramen, le restaurant où toute leur génération s'était retrouvée des années durant avant que la guerre ne le détruise en même temps que le quartier.

Ils prirent une table à côté de l'entrée, parce que les embuscades les avaient rendus suffisamment paranoïaques pour ne plus prendre de risques, et commandèrent avec le doux émerveillement que l'on ressent en retrouvant une chose qu'on croyait perdue à jamais. La réalité commençait enfin à les imprégner. Ils étaient de retour à Konoha et tout le monde était en vie.

Shikamaru ne fit pas de commentaire en voyant les mains de Sakura trembler si violemment qu'elle en lâche trois fois d'affilée ses baguettes tout comme elle ne dit rien concernant les larmes qui coulaient sans pudeur sur les joues bronzées du descendant Nara. (Et plus chef de clan, parce que son père était là, _était vivant._ )

* * *

« Aussi plaisant que ce soit de remanger des ramen, il va vraiment falloir qu'on établisse une stratégie. On ne peut pas rentrer dans le tas à l'aveugle, dit Sakura après un moment.

— Et moi qui croyait qu'une décennie passée aux côtés de Naruto t'aurait rendue aussi brutale et imprévisible que lui, se moqua gentiment son ami.

— Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Mais plus sérieusement.

— Plus sérieusement, je pense que tu devrais accepter notre offre et venir vivre parmi le clan. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour discuter avec mon père et on pourrait planifier les choses au fur et à mesure.

— Les gens ne vont pas se poser des questions ?

— Tu n'es pas la première orpheline que le clan récupère, même si habituellement on les adopte beaucoup plus jeunes.

— Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous les adoptez tout court, d'ailleurs ?

— C'était une demande du Nidaime Hokage. Il n'y avait pas d'orphelinat à la construction de Konoha et avec la Première Grande Guerre, les enfants étaient immédiatement envoyés au combat. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, Tobirama-sama a chargé les Nara d'élever les enfants de ninjas parce que nous sommes le seul clan qui n'est ni noble, ni en possession d'un kekkei-genkai, ni connu des civils.

— Dans ce cas, je ne vais certainement pas retourner dans mon minuscule appartement. Cette enfance m'a largement suffi la première fois. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et replongea dans son bol de ramen. Ils auraient tout le temps pour les technicités plus tard. Il avait terriblement hâte de revoir son équipe. Dans le futur... leur sensei était mort avant la guerre et Ino pendant les combats. Il ne restait que Chôji et lui, mais même son ami ne promettait pas de vivre encore longtemps avec l'abus de pilules du soldat dont il avait fait usage. Pour Sakura, il savait que Naruto allait partir s'entraîner avec Jiraya-sama d'ici quelques jours, laissant Kakashi s'occuper de Sasuke et ignorer l'existence de la troisième membre de leur équipe.

Il s'étouffa avec une gorgée de bouillon en réalisant ce qui venait après. Un regard prudent vers son amie lui apprit que la pensée ne devait pas avoir quitté son esprit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

« Sakura...

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour Sasuke ? »

Elle soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses courts cheveux roses. Ils étaient coupés en zig-zag, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se les faire arranger depuis l'examen chuunin où elle les avait tranché avec un kunai. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas être revenue dans le passé avant l'examen, avant même de devenir ninja. Parce que pour Sasuke...

« C'est trop tard, admit-elle les dents serrées.

— Il n'a pas encore déserté le village, se sentit-il obligé de rappeler.

— C'est tout comme. Il ne pense déjà qu'à ça, j'en suis sûr. Les funérailles du Sandaime Hokage ont eu lieu juste après l'examen chuunin et Sasuke a déserté douze jours plus tard. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire en douze jours, hein ?

— Entre temps, le Kazekage a été assassiné, vous avez retrouvé la trace de Tsunade-sama et vous l'avez ramenée à Konoha. Ça fait quand même beaucoup de choses. Si on s'y prend bien... »

Sakura laissa son visage retomber dans ses mains et lâcha un gémissement de frustration.

« Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par ses paumes.

— Pense à tout ce que ça changera s'il reste au village.

— Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie qu'il aille se faire tuer quelque part.

— Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, Sakura. »

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux jade se fichant dans les siens avec la dureté que la guerre avait tatoué dans ses iris. Quand elle parla, sa voix vacilla avant de se briser sur son dernier mot :

« Honnêtement... si. »

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de Sasuke après ça. Shikamaru avait changé le sujet sur la troisième personne qu'elle avait dit vouloir contacter. Il n'avait pas été surpris en entendant le nom de Gaara lui-même l'avait considéré après qu'elle ait révélé sa présence à son père. Le garçon allait devenir le cinquième Kazekage alors qu'eux, qui avaient le même âge que lui, n'étaient même pas encore chuunin.

Gaara était le shinobi le plus puissant du village de Suna, un excellent stratège et un incroyable diplomate. Si on rajoutait à ça que dans leur futur, il était également le commandant en chef de l'Alliance, le mettre dans la confidence maintenant serait un coup de génie. Le contacter, par contre, serait bien plus dur que de faire face à deux chefs de clan de Konoha.

Suna était à plus de trois jours de course pour un ninja qualifié, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore à cette époque. Ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir dans l'autre village et auraient un mal fou à lui parler. Sans oublier que Suna était responsable pour la tentative d'invasion qui avait interrompu l'examen chuunin et avait causé la mort du troisième Hokage. En conclusion, Shikamaru voyait mal comment ils arrangeraient ça et Sakura était d'accord avec lui. Ils devraient en discuter plus longuement à l'abri du clan Nara, où ils seraient sûrs qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les dérangerait.

Le pied de Sakura contre son mollet lui confirma qu'elle aussi avait remarqué le shinobi qui s'était assis deux tables derrière eux et n'avait pas quitté le restaurant, même après avoir fini son bol de ramen. En soi, rien qui n'aurait alerté leur attention s'ils étaient deux genins et non pas deux vétérans de la guerre la plus meurtrière que les cinq grands pays aient jamais connue.

L'homme avait une quantité de chakra impressionnante mais son absence de veste verte dénotait un rang bas, sûrement genin. Un genin de plus de vingt ans ? Très improbable, mais pas sans précédent. Un genin de vingt ans refusant de quitter un siège qui lui donnait un accès parfait à leur discussion ? Carrément suspicieux.

Sans un mot, ils se levèrent et allèrent régler leur repas auprès d'une Ayame rayonnante, comme à son habitude. Shikamaru offrit son bras à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui le prit en feignant un rire gêné. Ils entamèrent une discussion futile sur les rumeurs concernant le couple formé par Asuma et Kurenai (qu'ils savaient ne pas être des rumeurs, mais eux avaient le léger avantage de venir du futur) et quittèrent le restaurant.

Une rapide recherche de chakra leur confirma que l'homme les avait suivi. Sakura se tendit imperceptiblement contre lui mais il lui donna un léger coup de coude et une œillade familière. _J'ai un plan_ , disait son regard, et elle hocha la tête en continuant sur les potins. Il les conduisit sans se presser à la boutique de fleurs du clan Yamanaka. Cela n'attirerait pas l'attention, était donné qu'Ino y aidait ses parents et s'il se trouvait qu'elle était également le coéquipière de Shikamaru et la meilleure amie de Sakura, eh bien tant mieux. (Qu'elle fasse partie d'un clan capable de lire dans les pensées n'était, bien entendu, qu'une simple coïncidence.)

Ino était en devanture en train de réarranger un bouquet de mimosa, exceptionnellement accompagnée de son père qui avait dû assister aux funérailles en son titre de chef de clan. Shikamaru savait qu'Inoichi n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de quitter T&I pour passer du temps avec sa fille et les voir tous les deux le fit sourire. Cela arrangeait aussi grandement son plan.

« Shika-kun, Grand Front ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur sourit Ino en les reconnaissant.

— On a été faire un tour à Ichiraku, la Truie, répondit Sakura, profitant du simple plaisir de se chamailler avec son amie perdue.

— Bonjour, Shikamaru, intervint Inoichi. Comment va ton père ?

— Il m'a encore battu au shôgi, soupira-t-il. J'ai beau faire de mon mieux pour prévoir ses mouvement, je n'arrive jamais à rentrer dans sa tête, continua-t-il en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase. »

Inoichi fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de remarquer le signe de main discret que Shikamaru lui faisait, caché derrière le poignet de Sakura. Un sourire éclaira lentement son visage et il posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule du genin.

« Bon courage. J'ai été dans la même équipe que ton père pendant trente ans et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment son esprit fonctionne. »

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que déjà Shikamaru sentait sa présence dans sa tête.

 _« Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ?_

— _Un homme nous suit depuis qu'on a quitté Ichiraku et il écoutait à notre table là-bas. Il porte des lunettes noires, est-ce que tu le vois ?_

— _Oui, il est en face, à la librairie. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous suivraient, c'est Yamashiro Aoba._

— _Quoi ? »_

Shikamaru fit un pas en arrière, coupant le contact avec Inoichi avant de prendre Sakura par le poignet et de traverser la rue pour se planter devant Aoba.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, gamin. Pas la peine d'être agressif comme ça.

— Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. On t'a vu au restaurant.

— Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Sakura.

— Je le connais, répondit-il en serrant la mâchoire. Il était avec nous quand Hidan et Kakuzu ont tué Asuma-sensei. Il est dans la division Renseignements avec le père d'Ino. »

L'exclamation de surprise que lâcha Aoba aurait été comique, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

« Ne me dis pas que...

— À ton avis, Sakura ? répondit Shikamaru avec amertume.

— Aoba-san, est-ce que vous venez aussi du futur ?

— Oui, soupira le jounin. »


	5. V: Yamashiro Aoba

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède une bague en forme de tête de mort dont les yeux changent de couleur avec la température.

* * *

Une tempête ravageait l'esprit de Shikamaru. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Aoba était-il de retour ? Pourquoi lui, et pas quelqu'un qui était plus au cœur des combats ? Et avec lui revenaient les souvenirs douloureux de la mort d'Asuma, du combat contre Hidan et Kakuzu. Des défaites et de la perte. Il ne remarqua pas la main ferme de Sakura autour de son avant-bras avant qu'elle ne crie son nom.

« Shikamaru ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Assied-toi. »

Elle le força à s'adosser contre le mur de la librairie, sans se soucier des regards étranges que leur lançaient les passants. Elle voyait dans la périphérie de sa vision Ino et son père accourir vers eux et Aoba s'agenouiller à ses côtés, mais elle était trop concentrée sur sa tâche pour leur prêter attention.

« Tu hyperventiles. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin que tu te calmes. »

Avec douceur, elle le fit s'allonger. Elle défit rapidement les boutons de sa veste avant d'appuyer lentement sur son ventre.

« Tu dois respirer avec ton ventre, alors essaye de pousser ma main à chaque inspiration que tu prends. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. »

Il fit de son mieux pour faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, ses yeux paniqués cherchant les siens. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire sincère, de ceux qu'elle donnait à Naruto et Sai au début de la guerre. Son souffle se fit plus profond, retrouvant enfin une chose à laquelle il était habituée.

« Hey Shika, tu imagines la tête que ferait Naruto s'il savait qu'on est revenus et pas lui ? Oh, être une petite souris quand il l'apprendra, rit-elle doucement. »

Il serait furieux, c'était sûr. Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les rejoindre, en hurlant que lui aussi voulait revenir dans le passé et manger des ramen parce que vraiment, la guerre, ça craignait à mort. Un gloussement lui échappa et la surprise qu'il en tira le fit revenir dans le présent. (Ou le passé. Peu importait.) Sakura l'aida à se relever et il s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur, sa respiration plus posée mais toujours un peu bruyante.

Shikamaru remarqua alors Inoichi qui le fixait avec une expression inquiète, un froncement de sourcil déterminé tirant ses traits. Ino avait disparue et il supposa qu'Inoichi l'avait envoyé chercher son père. Après tout, entre les membres de l'équipe Ino-Shika-Chô, quelle que soit la génération, les liens étaient indestructibles.

Sakura lui tapota brièvement le bras, un air fier sur le visage. Il la remercia d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle et qui était mort en même temps que son père à la destruction du quartier général de l'Alliance. Encore un visage qu'il avait l'immense chance de revoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de rater son coup.

* * *

Shikaku avait envoyé Daen Nara, un membre mineur du clan, pour récupérer son fils et Sakura. Le voir avait faillit renvoyer Shikamaru tout droit dans sa crise de panique. Daen, aux côtés de plusieurs membres du clan, avaient été près de lui lorsqu'ils avaient utilisé la manipulation des ombres pour immobiliser le démon à dix queues. Encore un souvenir du futur qu'il voulait empêcher de s'accomplir.

Inoichi et Aoba les avaient suivis, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Le chef du clan Yamanaka avait parfaitement compris que ce qui se passait le dépassait pour le moment et Aoba semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il fut laissé dans l'entrée des quartiers du clan, sous la garde de Daen, pendant qu'Inoichi suivait Shikamaru et Sakura à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à la cour intérieure où Shikaku les attendait.

« Pardon de ne pas être venu en personne, mais j'étais encore avec Hiashi-sama. Shikamaru, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Maintenant, oui, répondit son fils avec son habituel air détaché. »

Le chef Nara hocha la tête puis vint saluer son ami de longue date. Les deux hommes discutèrent un instant à voix basse pendant que Sakura et Shikamaru prenaient place autour de la table basse où un service à thé les attendait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos du père d'Ino ? murmura Sakura.

— Lui dire n'est pas une bonne idée, mais comment est-ce qu'on va expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

— Aucune idée, grommela-t-elle. Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas eu mon verre de saké.

— Tu ne crois pas que te retenir de ce côté-là serait une bonne idée ?

— Tu parles. Fais-moi croire une seule seconde que tu ne rêves pas d'une cigarette. »

Il retint un reniflement amusé. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire pour autant.

« Inoichi m'a dit que Yamashiro-san vous suivait. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer, les enfants ? »

Sakura remarqua la légère tension dans ses épaules causée par le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Shikaku savait parfaitement qu'il s'adressait à deux adultes et que, techniquement, Sakura était sa supérieure hiérarchique. Leur adresser la parole ainsi le gênait considérablement, mais il faisait semblant pour donner le change à Inoichi. Elle lui offrit un minuscule sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne prenait pas offense.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on décide ? souffla-t-elle à Shikamaru. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air incroyablement ennuyé.

— Je suppose qu'on lui dit. Galère...

— Génial. (puis, plus fort :) Nara-san, nous allons lui expliquer, grimaça Sakura. »

Cette fois-ci, le soulagement fut marquant sur les traits du chef de clan. Mentir à son plus vieil ami devait être horrible. Une vicieuse envie d'en profiter lui tordit l'estomac. Cela ne fit que lui rappeler une nouvelle fois à quel point elle était différente de son alter-ego de douze ans. Ni Shikamaru, ni elle n'allaient bien dans leur tête et il allait falloir qu'ils en discutent à un certain point. En attendant, elle devait retenir ces pulsions de pragmatisme qui risqueraient de lui coûter cher dans cette époque.

« Je vais m'en occuper, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je crois que vous avez des affaires à régler avec Yamashiro-san ? »

Shikamaru lui adressa un hochement de tête plein de gratitude avant de quitter le jardin, Sakura sur ses talons. Les quartiers du clan bourdonnaient d'activité en ce début de soirée, avec la plupart des membres rentrés de leur journée. La quasi-totalité d'entre eux portait encore les vêtements de deuil des funérailles et les discussions étaient plus basses que d'habitude. Shikamaru n'aimait pas voir son clan comme ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas les voir du tout.

Daen et Aoba n'avaient pas bougé de l'entrée. Le premier avait été chercher des en-cas que le clan Akimichi leur apporté tous les jours, en l'honneur de l'amitié qui liait leur chef, Chôza, avec Shikaku et Inoichi. Les deux hommes partageaient la nourriture avec aise, Daen car le clan Nara était connu pour son attitude détachée et complaisante Aoba car l'homme n'avait visiblement aucune envie de s'attirer des ennuis.

Il y avait un vieil adage à Konoha, presque aussi vieux que sa fondation. Bien entendu, les clans Senju et Uchiwa avaient été les plus importants du village, mais les Nara faisaient partie des premiers clans à les avoir rejoints. On avait remarqué des attitudes particulières parmi tous les clans. Les Senju étaient loyaux et vibraient de la flamme de Konoha. Les Uchiwa étaient fiers et déterminés, la force armée du village.

Et cet ancien adage qu'on avait retenu des Nara résonnait encore dans toutes les mémoires, plus fort que jamais dans le futur de Sakura et Shikamaru. « La colère d'un Nara est un feu de forêt au printemps. Il faut des heures d'efforts pour le démarrer, mais lorsqu'il commence à brûler, il ne s'éteindra pas. » Malgré leur comportement paisible et leur flemmardise légendaire, personne n'avait la rancune aussi tenace qu'un Nara. Shikamaru en était le meilleur exemple. Après qu'Hidan et Kakuzu aient tué Asuma, il ne s'était pas arrêté avant que les deux aient rendu leur dernier souffle, et il l'avait fait avec un panache qui aurait fait blêmir d'envie le plus élégant des Hyûga.

Pas étonnant, donc, qu'Aoba se tienne à carreau. Le jounin grignotait un onigiri et releva la tête en entendant les deux genins approcher. Shikamaru remercia Daen d'un hochement de tête et l'homme lui sourit avant de quitter l'entrée pour rejoindre le reste du clan au cœur des quartiers. Sakura s'assit près d'Aoba, suivie de Shikamaru qui se voûta instantanément dans sa posture favorite, resserrant sa queue-de-cheval.

« Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, Aoba-san, commença Sakura sur un ton plaisant.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir espionné à Ichiraku. Il y avait un bruit qui court sur votre duo et le chef Hyûga et j'ai eu un doute. Je voulais vérifier mes suspicions, et apparemment, j'ai eu raison.

— Je suis revenue pendant les funérailles de l'Hokage, acquiesça la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

— Pour moi, c'était un peu plus tôt ce matin, en me préparant, dit Shikamaru sur un ton ennuyé. »

Aoba haussa les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre, ses lunettes de soleil masquant une partie de son expression. Sakura tenta de se souvenir de lui, mais à part son nom, elle ne reconnaissait pas grand chose de lui. Il avait fait partie de la Division Renseignements de l'Alliance aux côtés du père d'Ino, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il avait survécu à la destruction du QG. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il avait un jour fait partie de l'ANBU, la section de l'ombre. Mais comme tous les membres de l'ANBU portaient des masques pour protéger leur identité, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua Aoba. Je suis revenu il y a presque une semaine ! L'examen chuunin avait déjà commencé.

— Est-ce qu'on vous a aussi apporté un rouleau qui paraissait contenir une technique ? Demanda Shikamaru.

— Non, un gamin est venu au camps et m'a entaillé la main avec une lame empoisonnée. J'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillé dans les gradins de l'arène où la dernière épreuve de l'examen a eu lieu.

— Aucun rapport avec nous, souffla Sakura en grinçant des dents. Aoba-san, je suis désolée de vous demander ça, mais quel était votre rang dans la guerre ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, Haruno-san, répondit-il avec un sourire indulgent. Je comprends. J'étais un tokubetsu jounin et vous êtes tous les deux mes supérieurs. »

Shikamaru eut l'air encore plus irrité si c'était possible et un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Toutes ces responsabilités, quelle galère... il n'avait accepté la promotion de jounin que parce qu'ils en manquaient cruellement pour les combats. Même sa place de chef de clan ne venait pas de lui, mais de la mort de son père. Il avait vraiment horreur des responsabilités.

« Très bien. Appelez-moi Sakura-san, s'il vous plaît. Et en public, le suffixe est à éviter. Personne ne comprendrait la marque de respect envers une genin à peine sortie de l'académie.

— Pareil pour moi, ajouta Shikamaru. En plus, Nara-san, c'est mon père. »

Et bon sang ce que c'était agréable de pouvoir dire ça. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'avoir à nouveau Shikaku à ses côtés. Sans compter qu'Inoichi et Asuma étaient aussi en vie. Shikamaru commençait à penser que malgré tous les ennuis que ce retour dans le passé lui apportait, il n'y avait vraiment pas à regretter ce changement.

« Je suppose que Hyûga-sama et Nara-sama sont au courant de la situation ?

— Oui, on leur a tout expliqué dans la journée.

— Et qu'avez-vous décidé ? »

Un air dur fit écho sur les visages des deux jounins à la figure enfantine. Ils échangèrent un regard déterminé où les massacres de la Quatrième Grande Guerre se rejouaient en permanence.

« Nous allons empêcher la guerre, dit fermement Sakura.

— Et nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible, ajouta Shikamaru.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, sourit amèrement Aoba. »


	6. VI: Les Cerfs

Désolée du manque de nouvelles ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'ai hâte d'entendre vos théories sur l'impact que Shikamaru et Sakura auront sur les événements qui approchent.

Les noms et techniques utilisés ici sont tous véridiques et vous pouvez les consulter sur le wikia de Naruto.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède un verni à ongle orange fluo que je ne porte qu'aux pieds, parce que j'ai quand même un peu de dignité.

* * *

Un cri étranglé s'arracha de sa gorge sèche. Réveillée dans l'instant, Sakura se redressa en sursaut sur son lit. Elle haletait, des larmes brûlantes coulant librement sur ses joues enfantines. Une nausée traîtresse lui noua l'estomac et elle se précipita hors de son futon vers la bassine posée près de la porte coulissante. Lorsque seule la bile passa la barrière de ses lèvres, elle s'assit contre la paroi de bambou et fit de son mieux pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Le tumulte d'une chute fit écho dans le couloir sur lequel donnait sa chambre. Puis, plus un bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, on gratta sur le papier de riz, lui tirant un hoquet de surprise. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit doucement derrière elle et Shikamaru entra dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle avec une grâce conférée par son éducation clanique.

Sakura fixa un moment le yukata léger qu'il portait, d'un bleu profond orné de grues blanches et grises. Son propre yukata était un cadeau de Yoshino, la mère de Shikamaru, et arborait un vert jade et des cerisiers printaniers. Elle avait été mise dans la confidence, autant pour son statut dans le clan que parce qu'il paraissait impossible à Shikaku et Shikamaru de lui mentir de façon convaincante. La chuunin était terrifiante, même dans son rôle de femme au foyer.

Elle n'avait pas parue dérangée par l'apparition de Sakura dans leur vie et le présent en était la preuve. On n'offrait pas un yukata d'une si belle facture à une petite fille agaçante. À une capitaine jounin dont on était l'hôte ? C'était une toute autre histoire. Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la moue satisfaite de son ami en voyant l'acceptation de sa mère.

La kunoichi savait que la mort de ses parents était un point sensible pour Shikamaru qui, après avoir perdu son père, n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Sakura puisse être aussi à l'aise avec leur décès. La voir acceptée dans son clan était sa façon de lui montrer son amitié et son soutien, dans cette situation si étrange.

Le shinobi l'avait d'ailleurs laissée l'observer tout son saoul, sans qu'une remarque ne franchisse ses lèvres concernant ses terreurs nocturnes. Il en avait son propre lot et savait que les platitudes n'amélioraient en rien le sentiment de complète impuissance et de dégoût envers soi-même qu'elles provoquaient, une fois la peur disparue. Mais ce n'était pas ce que ressentait Sakura. Un sourire éblouissant faisait lentement son apparition, réchauffant son expression d'une façon qui était devenue étrangère aux ninjas combattant dans la guerre.

« Shikamaru... il revient !

—Pardon ?

—Mon chakra, Shika ! Je le sens ! et son sourire ne s'en fit que plus brillant.

—Tu veux dire-

—Il n'avait pas complètement disparu, bien sûr, mais mes réserves étaient de retour à leur niveau genin. C'est la même chose pour toi, non ?

—Oui, je n'ai accès qu'à la quantité que j'avais à cet âge. Mais, tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Sakura eut une moue amusée et pencha la tête en direction de la bassine. Shikamaru grimaça une excuse, se sentant rougir face à la bêtise de question. Tout être vivant, toute créature naissait avec un chakra proportionnel à sa taille. C'était ce qui maintenant en vie. Les humains en avaient plus ou moins, mais la différence résidait majoritairement dans leur capacité à le contrôler. Un contrôle, même sommaire, signifiait pouvoir devenir ninja. Sans contrôle, seul la vie de civil convenait.

Les réserves de chakra augmentaient avec l'entraînement et la croissance, bien qu'il était connu que la puberté commençait très tardivement chez les ninjas. Naruto avait toujours la voix enfantine, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, et Sakura avait eu ses premières règles peu avant la guerre. Le corps subissait trop de stimulation sportive pour se développer au même rythme que chez les civils.

En revanche, malgré la préparation intense que tous les ninjas enduraient, une quantité de chakra inadaptée au corps l'accueillant pouvait causer de sévères dommages aux circuits lui permettant de circuler dans les muscles et les organes. D'où la réaction de Sakura, bien que le cauchemar y ait aussi sûrement été pour quelque chose. Sous les yeux amusés – et teintés d'une calme admiration – de Shikamaru, un halo de chakra bleu entoura la main de la kunoichi, avant de se teinter du vert médical qui avait fait sa renommée sur le champ de bataille.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? dit-elle en levant sa paume.

— J'en dis que je peux quand même te battre au bras de fer.

— Oh, que tu crois. Envoie la sauce. »

Il réprima un gloussement et se pencha bizarrement pour poser son coude sur le tatami. Sakura l'imita, mais ne se gêna pas pour rire de leur position complètement tordue. Une fois sa main fermement sécurisée autour de celle de Shikamaru, elle appela la force légendaire que lui avait enseigné Tsunade-shishou. L'héritier Nara eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'elle avait déjà écrasé son bras contre le sol. L'épaule enfoncée dans le tatami, il la regarda avec un plaisir évident dans son regard châtain.

« Plaisanterie à part, tu es sûre que ton corps peut le supporter ?

— Ça reste à voir, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un cas médical auquel me comparer.

— Sans rire. Et moi qui croyaient que tu croisais des voyageurs temporels tous les quatre matins.

— Hilarant, génie. Et toi, rien du tout ? s'enquit Sakura.

— Non, toujours le même niveau. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas m'arriver aussi. Après tout, il est possible qu'on ait ramené nos corps du futur, mais qu'ils aient simplement rajeunis. Auquel cas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on récupère l'ensemble de nos capacités.

— C'est ta théorie ? Je penchais plutôt sur un transfert mémoriel dans nos anciens corps, mais c'est vrai qu'avec ce qui vient de m'arriver, ça parait peu probable.

— Exactement, acquiesça-t-il. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'on retrouvera aussi l'intégralité de nos jutsus.

— Hum, intéressant. Dans ce cas, est-ce que ton contrat d'invocation est toujours valable ?

— Aucune idée. Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. »

Sur ces mots, Shikamaru mordit son pouce et plaqua sa paume au sol, tirant dans ses réserves la quasi-totalité de son chakra. Il grimaça sous l'inconfort provoqué par l'invocation. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi dur auparavant. Dans un nuage de fumée, un petit faon apparut devant lui et le détailla avec prudence.

« Invocateur ?

— C'est moi, Koji, soupira le jounin.

— Mais... attendez. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cet endroit, murmura le jeune faon. Je reviens ! »

Et il disparut, laissant à nouveau de la fumée derrière lui. Sakura lui adressa un regard perplexe et Shikamaru se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ses invocations avaient le caractère blasé et paresseux du clan Nara, mais Kojika était une exception dont le zèle et l'enthousiasme épuisaient moralement l'héritier.

Un moment plus tard, alors que le silence s'étirait dans la pièce baignée dans la lumière lunaire, une nouvelle invocation fit son apparition. Immédiatement, Shikamaru se redressa et afficha une façade respectueuse. Sakura, en remarquant son attitude, s'empressa de s'agenouiller correctement et placer ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, bien visibles. Pour tirer une telle réaction de son ami, le cerf qui se tenait devant eux devait être le chef de ses invocations et il n'était pas bon d'insulter une créature d'un tel pouvoir.

« Tsuno-san, salua l'héritier Nara.

— Shika-san, répondit le cerf en inclinant son cou puissant. L'enfant m'a rapporté ta condition.

— Mes excuses. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous ferait venir, dit Shikamaru en baissant les yeux.

— Oublie ça. Tu te trouves dans une drôle de situation. Mais tu pourrais être bien plus mal accompagné.

— Tsuno-sama, répondit Sakura en reconnaissant le salut pour ce qu'il était.

— Ta situation a beau être étrange, elle ne nous concerne pas. Si tu as besoin de notre aide, n'hésite cependant pas. Je vois que ton chakra n'est plus ce qu'il était. Nous aiderons tes invocations pour que Kojika-chan ne soit pas le seul que tu puisses appeler.

— J'en suis reconnaissant.

— Oui, oui. Salutations, Shika-san. »

À peine le mot avait-il résonné dans la pièce que le cerf disparaissait. La tension se dissipa visiblement des épaules de Shikamaru et Sakura s'émerveilla encore une fois de voir le visage de genin de l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Leurs attitudes étaient si semblables qu'elle en oubliait parfois les traits de l'enfant pour retrouver ceux du commandant jounin auquel elle était habituée.

Son cœur manqua de s'échapper de sa poitrine quand Shikaku apparut soudainement devant eux, des feuilles voletant autour de lui. Son pouls affolé refusait de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas d'attaque et elle sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Les muscles bandés de Shikamaru sous son yukata lui apprirent qu'il avait autant de mal qu'elle à identifier la situation comme ne faisait pas partie d'un champ de bataille.

Le chef du clan Nara ne parut pas un instant déphasé par le shunshin qu'il venait d'effectuer. Le déplacement instantané était pourtant une technique demandant un niveau de contrôle du chakra tout simplement hallucinant. Sakura ne réussissait que deux shunshin sur trois et se blessait occasionnellement en le réalisant. Mais Shikaku avait un air alerte sur le visage et un kunai dans la main.

« Tout va bien ?

— Papa ?

— J'ai senti un chakra étranger. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Galère... désolé de t'avoir réveillé, soupira Shikamaru.

— Shika, menaça son père sur un ton désapprobateur.

— C'est ma faute, Nara-san, intervint Sakura. Je me suis réveillée quand mon chakra est revenu et ça a réveillé Shikamaru a son tour. Il a voulu vérifier s'il pouvait toujours utiliser son contrat d'invocation.

— Tu as un contrat ? demanda Shikaku avec une œillade surprise envers son fils.

— C'est un cadeau de Temari, marmonna le jeune garçon. Ce sont des cerfs d'Iwa. Suna leur a volé le contrat pendant la Deuxième Grande Guerre. »

Sakura grimaça ostensiblement et le chef de clan se garda de faire le moindre commentaire, retenant tout de même l'information. Si Suna avait récupéré un contrat d'invocation à Iwa, qui sait ce qu'ils avaient volé d'autre ? Après la tentative d'invasion qui avait eu lieu pendant l'examen chuunin, les pourparlers avaient été ouverts entre Konoha et Suna, mais la situation était tendue.

Son fils et la kunoichi aux cheveux roses n'avaient pas l'air inquiets de l'avenir de leurs relations avec le Pays du Vent, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent et surtout, on n'avait jamais trop d'informations sur l'ennemi. Même si l'ennemi était visiblement proche de Shikamaru dans le futur. Temari sonnait beaucoup comme le prénom de la fille aînée du quatrième Kazekage, assassiné juste avant l'invasion et remplacé par Orochimaru. Il creuserait ça plus tard.

« Si vous en avez fini avec tout ça pour cette nuit, je vous suggère de retourner vous coucher. Vous retrouvez vos équipes demain, ne l'oublier pas. Je pense que ni Kakashi ni Asuma ne seront ravis de voir leurs élèves traîner des cernes et une mine épuisée jusqu'aux terrains d'entraînement.

— Comme si Kakashi-sempai en avait quelque chose à foutre, grogna Sakura à mi-voix, tirant une moue surprise à Shikaku.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait lui dire ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Il est vraiment proche des événements, répondit la kunoichi. Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée avant qu'on ait une vision plus claire de ce que notre présence va changer. Et crois-moi, il a bien mérité que je profite un peu de la situation.

— Tu parles de ton Hokage, jeune fille, la sermonna Shikaku.

— Mon- ahaha ! Oh, Nara-san, le jour où je considérerai Kakashi-sempai comme mon Hokage hors du champ de bataille n'est pas arrivé. Et il s'est comporté comme un crétin fini avec moi quand l'équipe 7 s'est formée. Il me doit bien ça. »

Sur ces paroles amusées, mais amères, elle se leva et invita élégamment les deux hommes à sortir de la pièce. Malgré son apparence actuelle et l'air innocent, elle était encore Haruno Sakura, capitaine jounin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Et il était hors de question qu'elle aille se coucher avec eux dans la pièce. Ses cicatrices avaient peut-être disparues avec le retour dans le passé, mais elle ne cesserait jamais de considérer son corps comme une arme tâchée de sang.

* * *

 _Kojika_ veut dire faon

 _Tsuno_ vient de _Shika no Tsuno_ (鹿の角) ou _Edatsuno_ (枝角) qui signifient bois de cerf, ramure.

Si vous êtes curieux, il y a plein d'infos sur les noms sur le wikia. Saviez-vous que le préfixe Shika- dans les noms des Nara veut dire cerf ? Et que Shikaku a une deuxième signification, qui est _assassin_ ?


	7. VII: La Volonté du Feu

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède trois lapins nommés respectivement Magnus, Napoléon et Lafayette.

* * *

Il y avait un silence confortable à la table du petit-déjeuner. Shikaku était déjà parti, appelé par ses devoirs de Commandant Jounin siégeant au conseil. Mais Yoshino était assise près d'eux, une présence apaisante qui leur passait le sésame grillé avec un sourire sur le visage. Sakura n'avait pas commenté l'expression de bonheur pur qui avait fait son apparition sur le visage de Shikamaru en retrouvant ses parents au matin. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il était facile d'oublier qu'ils n'étaient revenus que le jour précédent.

Sakura picora dans son bol d'umeboshi, savourant le goût des prunes vinaigrées. Yoshino avait préparé de la soupe miso et du tamagoyaki et les deux amis redécouvraient le plaisir d'un vrai petit-déjeuner. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait avalé plus que des pilules du soldat sur le champ de bataille. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux se perdirent dans les grains de riz de son bol.

Le silence la poursuivait. D'aucun aurait pu croire que le plus dur aurait été les cris d'agonie, amis et ennemis confondus. Mais c'était le silence abominable du choc passé, l'absence totale de bruit qui suivait le chaos des armes et des jutsus. Quand il ne restait plus que l'odeur rance de sueur et de fumée, le sang poisseux tartinant les joues des moins adroits. Quand seuls les gémissements de douleur de ceux qu'il faudrait achever pour ne plus les laisser souffrir résonnaient dans l'air moite.

Sakura fixa, horrifiée, les grains blancs se transformer en asticots. Une fois le riz disparu, remplacé par des larves grouillantes, ce fut la soupe miso qui laissa sa place. Du pus suintant entourait maintenant les morceaux de tofu – ou était-ce du cartilage, brisé par un coup trop puissant ?

Un souffle chaud, pâteux, se colla contre sa nuque. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur qui ne l'empêcha pas d'empoigner le manche d'un kunai dans la sacoche contre sa cuisse. Elle avait été inconsciente, et l'ennemi l'avait retrouvée. Un mouvement fluide guida son bras alors qu'elle se retournait en une fraction de seconde. Son avant-bras s'écrasa contre une trachée et le souffle chaud disparut.

Sakura plaqua son assaillant au sol, le coude toujours enfoncé dans sa gorge, et enfonça son kunai avec une précision chirurgical dans l'artère qui traversait l'aine et rejoignait la cuisse. Elle laissa l'arme dans la plaie, pour stopper le sang. La mâchoire serrée, elle relâche lentement la pression sur la gorge de son attaquant.

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvée ?

— J-Je- Sak-...

— Ta gueule. Une réponse, ou tu crèves.

— Sakura, écoute-moi, je-

— RÉPONDS ! »

Un mouvement dans sa périphérie lui fit tourner brusquement la tête. Il y en avait d'autres. Elle appuya un genou sur le bras de son prisonnier pour l'empêcher de bouger et se tourna complètement vers l'autre attaquant. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle, et bougeait avec une lenteur calculée qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Sakura, regarde autour de toi. »

La voix de l'homme lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Incapable de résister, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

« Décris-moi ce que tu vois. »

Là encore, la voix lui intimait d'obéir et elle n'arrivait pas à la contrer. Avec l'impression qu'une force extérieure arrachait les mots de sa bouche, elle répondit.

« Il- il y a une table renversée, là. Une bouteille cassée. Du liquide sur le tatami. »

Sur le tatami ? N'était-ce pas des lattes de bois ?

« Continue.

— La porte est entr'ouv- non, cassée. Arrachée de ses gonds.

— Et sur la porte ?

— Un- un symbole, je... »

Mais il n'y avait pas de symbole sur la porte de la taverne. Et ce symbole, elle le connaissait.

« Sakura, tu es en train d'avoir un épisode. Il faut que tu te calmes.

— Je suis calme. »

L'était-elle ? Pourquoi son souffle sortait-il aussi haché ? Elle transpirait. Son regard quitta l'homme et revint vers son attaquant. Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de regarder son visage. Ses traits étaient flous.

« Tu es en sécurité. Sakura, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, ici. »

La brume rouge s'effaça doucement de sa vision. La taverne disparut complètement et elle reconnut la pièce épurée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un sanglot sec s'arracha à sa gorge, la prenant par surprise. Et comme une vague, tout lui revint d'un coup. Elle entendit les pleurs de Yoshino, la respiration erratique de Shikaku qui la fixait depuis la porte. Elle vit les sept shinobis postés juste derrière leur chef de clan, prêts à intervenir.

La table du petit-déjeuner était brisée au centre, les plats éparpillés sur les tatamis beiges. Une marre de sang s'étendait sous le pied de Sakura, entaillé profondément par la coupe en porcelaine sur laquelle elle avait marché. Et elle entendit enfin, comme un shuriken se plantant dans son cœur, les gémissements de douleur de Shikamaru.

Son visage écœuré se tourna vers le corps qu'elle tenait toujours plaqué au sol. Sakura détailla les bleus noirâtres qui s'étalaient sur le cou fragile, le poignet tordu par une fracture brutale, le kunai enfoncé dans la plus grosse artère du corps, qui le viderait de son sang en moins de cinq minutes si on le retirait.

Elle hurla.

Propulsée en arrière par une force qui la dépassait, elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de Shikamaru. Ses mains tremblantes trouvèrent ses cheveux et elle tira violemment sur ses mèches courtes. Des larmes brûlantes découpaient des tranchées sur ses joues pâles. Le goût métallique du sang se propagea dans sa bouche.

Elle hurlait.

Ses ongles raclèrent contre son cuir chevelu ( _le kunai qui tranche ses mèches courtes parce qu'il faut protéger Sasuke, protéger Naruto, protéger son équipe_ ). L'air refusait de rentrer dans ses poumons, lui tirant un vertige ( _le poison de Sasori qui se propage dans son sang parce qu'elle a protégé Chiyo, qu'elle protège Gaara, qu'elle protège ses amis_ ). Un craquement sec et une douleur vive lui apprirent, comme dans un rêve, qu'elle s'était probablement arraché un ongle ( _le craquement des os quand elle brise la nuque de la fillette pour protéger son escouade, parce qu'elle protège son village, parce qu'elle protège Konoha_ ).

(Shikamaru, à deux pas d'elle, qu'elle n'a pas su protéger.)

La pensée fut électrisante. Le hurlement mourut dans sa gorge. Ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur la silhouette de Shikamaru, entourée de ses parents qui n'osaient pas le toucher.

Elle avait besoin d'un verre.

Avec une grimace douloureuse, elle vint s'agenouiller près du shinobi, ignorant le mouvement de recul de Yoshino et le regard prudent de Shikaku. Ses mains d'enfant s'illuminèrent de chakra vert et elle regarda sans le voir Shikamaru se détendre instantanément. D'un geste ferme, elle retira le kunai et posa sa paume sur le blessure. Elle ferma les yeux.

Le réseau de veines apparut comme un pochoir sur ses paupières closes. Une à une, elle les scella avant de les rapprocher, puis de les ressouder et d'enlever le bouchon de chakra qu'elle avait placé par précaution. Elle finit par l'artère, qu'elle joignit à nouveau. De son autre main, elle déboutonna le haut de son qipao. Ses doigts trouvèrent son cœur, battant toujours trop vite.

Une exclamation horrifiée échappa à Yoshino, mais Sakura l'ignora. Délicatement, elle tira le filet de sang depuis son cœur vers celui de Shikamaru. Shikaku regardait, incrédule, le sang s'illuminer de paillettes vertes avant de disparaître au travers de la peau de son fils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Sakura qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Un moment plus tard et un souffle épuisé passa la barrière des lèvres desséchées de la jeune fille. Le filet de sang s'interrompit.

Sakura laissa retomber ses mains et se recula rapidement pour laisser la place aux parents de Shikamaru d'enlacer leur fils. Elle retrouva sa place contre le mur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les enserrant des ses bras et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ses jambes. Sa honte lui donnait la nausée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta brusquement. Ses yeux verts se plantèrent dans leurs jumeaux noisette. Shikamaru était accroupi devant elle, détendu, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Exactement comme il l'avait toujours regardée.

« Salut, Haruno.

— Yo, Nara, souffla-t-elle.

— Comment t'avais formulé ça, déjà ? On devient dingue, on ne tiendra plus longtemps ?

— Ouais. Ouais, je l'avais formulé comme ça. »

Et la compréhension infinie, l'acceptation complète, l'affection éternelle dans le regard de Shikamaru lui répondirent.

* * *

Konoha n'avait pas changée. Évidemment, puisqu'ils étaient dans le passé, et pas dans une sorte d'univers parallèle. Mais ça n'en était que plus frappant. Les échoppes étaient là où elle se souvenait les avoir vues, les mêmes vendeuses souriantes y étalant leurs derniers articles. Rien n'avait changé, pourtant jamais Sakura ne s'était elle sentie aussi décalée.

Shikamaru marchait à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches et les épaules courbées dans sa posture habituelle. Ses yeux intelligents parcouraient la foule rassemblée pour le marché sans ne rien perdre de ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, à l'exception des mains tremblantes de Sakura et de l'ombre qui les suivait à distance.

Elle avait demandé à Shikaku s'il était prêt à détacher l'un de ses ninjas auprès d'eux. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance. Le chef du clan avait été chanceux d'arriver à l'arracher à ses souvenirs avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts. Ils ne pourraient sans doute pas en dire autant la prochaine fois.

Shikamaru n'avait rien dit, mais sa posture défiante avait parlé pour lui. Il trouvait la requête de Sakura ridicule. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Il ne le lui avait pas donné. Ils marchaient sur des œufs, sans pour autant priver l'autre du réconfort constant de sa présence. Et en attendant, Shikaichi Nara avait été assignée à leur surveillance. La tokubetsu jounin avait accepté la mission sans un mot, disparaissant dans les arbres dès qu'ils eurent quitté les quartiers du clan.

Les deux amis rejoignaient leurs terrains d'entraînement respectifs où les équipes 7 et 10 les attendaient. Là où Sakura retrouverait un Sasuke qui n'avait pas encore trahi son village, un Naruto recherchant toujours l'acceptation de ses pairs, un Kakashi rieur et plein de mordant. Là où Shikamaru retrouverait Asuma, vivant et souriant, attentionné envers ses élèves et fou amoureux de Kurenai. Ino, belle comme le soleil, gorgée de cette vie arrachée trop tôt par une guerre sans merci. Chôji, joueur et gourmand, un éternel paquet de chips à la main. Là où tous deux pourraient s'assurer que jamais la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi n'aurait lieu, main dans la main avec ceux qui leurs étaient les plus chers.

Qu'importe que Sakura ait glissé une flasque de saké dans sa sacoche médicinale. Qu'importe que Shikamaru ait enfilé sa veste de chuunin flambante neuve, encore intouchée par le sang de ses amis. Qu'importe qu'ils soient un peu dingue et que leur santé mentale ne tienne qu'au fil fragile de leur amitié.

Ils étaient _shinobi._ Et rien, pas même la mort, n'arrêterait un shinobi avec une mission. C'était ce que Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama et Uchiwa Madara avaient dressé au rang de philosophie de vie. C'était leur _nindô_ , leur voie du ninja. C'était _hi no hishi_. La Volonté du Feu.


	8. VIII: Équipe 7

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède une ceinture noire avec des têtes de mort vert fluo très seyante.

* * *

Le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Les trois poteaux étaient toujours plantés face à la montagne des Hokage, avec une vue imprenable sur les visages taillés dans la pierre. La rivière coulait toujours doucement, à quelques pas à peine des meilleures souvenirs de l'équipe 7, à l'époque où une amitié désespérée n'était pas tout ce qui reliait ses membres.

Sakura se sentait nauséeuse. Elle avait déjà tant changé par rapport à ce qu'elle se rappelait du passé. Et si elle en avait fait trop ? Pas assez ? Le jeu auquel elle jouait était dangereux et la dégoûtait. Le sort du futur du monde n'aurait jamais dû reposer entre ses mains. Et pourtant, devant elle, Naruto lui adressait un sourire radieux, du haut de ses douze ans et huit portions de ramen.

Même Sasuke avait une expression amusée au coin des lèvres en voyant la joie de Naruto et l'attitude posée de sa coéquipière. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter son comportement de gamine enamourée, après tout. Tout cela lui paraissait si lointain. Kakashi était adossé à un arbre, son éternel livre ouvert, mais ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Sakura n'avait aucun doute qu'il les regardait en coin, prétendant lire pour mieux les observer.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue neuve. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à enfiler son qipao rouge au blason des Haruno. Pas après ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Si elle avait besoin d'une preuve irréfutable qu'elle n'était plus la même, la tentative d'assassinat de celui qui était probablement son meilleur ami avait fait des merveilles. La Sakura du passé avait bel et bien disparu, enfouie sous des piles de cadavres et des rivières de larmes.

À la place, elle avait emprunté des vêtements à Shikamaru. Ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille et elle n'y avait de toute façon pas prêté attention. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu était retirer le qipao sanglant qui lui collait à la peau. Sakura ressemblait à un ninja, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire.

Un pantalon de toile noir qui lui rappelait son uniforme jounin, une tunique de maille passée sous un pull sans manche léger, dont le col roulé lui chatouillait le menton. Son bandeau frontal noué sur sa tête retenait ses cheveux en arrière, leur coupe courte s'ébouriffant avec le vent. Pas étonnant que Kakashi la dévisage. Elle était plus surprise par le manque de réaction de Naruto et Sasuke, mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Son malaise était suffisamment présent comme ça.

« Sakura-chan ! T'es en retard. Même Kakashi-sensei est arrivé avant toi, rit Naruto.

— Désolée, grimaça la jeune femme, se sentait décalée dans son corps si jeune.

— Bien ! intervint Kakashi en fermant son livre. Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, on va pouvoir commencer.

— Génial ! Est-ce que vous allez nous montrer un nouveau jutsu ?

— Patience, Naruto. J'ai d'abord une petite question pour Sakura. »

Elle se figea, sentant plus qu'elle ne voyait les regards de ses deux coéquipiers la dévisager. Dans le passé, jamais Kakashi ne lui avait porté une quelconque attention. Il s'était toujours concentré sur ses deux prodiges, ne lui accordant qu'un bref regard là où Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient se targuer de quelques compliments. Sakura était mortifiée. Si on avait parlé à Kakashi de son secret, elle allait trancher des têtes. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment lui expliquer la situation sans tout révéler sur Sasuke et sa trahison.

« Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu vis maintenant parmi le clan Nara.

— Quoi ? Sakura-chan, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

— Je- enfin...

— Sakura, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demanda Sasuke. »

Que Kami lui vienne en aide, même Sasuke s'y mettait. Elle se sentit blêmir et la nausée revint de plus belle. À quoi est-ce que Kakashi jouait ? S'il était au courant, pourquoi ne pas en parler directement ?

« Sakura ? insista Kakashi.

— Ils m'ont a- ils m'ont adoptée, bredouilla-t-elle en se sentant douze ans à nouveau.

— Adoptée ? Mais, et tes parents alo- ouf ! »

Naruto se plia en deux, le coude de Sasuke enfoncé dans les côtes. Le dernier Uchiwa ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Son expression était indéchiffrable, un mélange de colère et de tristesse, avec une moue ahurie qui lui donnait un air stupide. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle, et aussi expressif à la fois.

Kakashi s'était tendu, toujours assis contre le tronc du saule blanc qui l'abritait du soleil. Son seul œil visible fixé sur son élève, il était clairement en garde, comme s'il attendait une attaque. Les injures que Naruto faisait pleuvoir sur Sasuke s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Sakura tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Naruto n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air aussi triste. Sasuke n'avait aucun droit d'avoir l'air aussi horrifié. Kakashi n'avait certainement pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à elle, jamais ! Pas une question sur sa vie privée, sur ses rêves et ses espoirs. Pas une seconde pour lui apprendre une technique qu'elle pourrait appeler sienne, et clamer comme un héritage de son professeur. Pas une minute perdue à la regarder et à se demander : Est-ce que Sakura est heureuse ?

Sentant la rage remplacer la panique dans son cœur, elle se força à se calmer. Elle se redressa doucement et planta ses yeux jade dans les saphirs brillants de larmes de Naruto.

« Mes parents sont morts, Naruto. Ça va faire un an dans quelques jours.

— Un an ? Mais...

— On n'était même pas genin, il y a un an, dit Sasuke avec un ton dégoûté.

— Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse, d'un coup. À ce que je sache, aucun de vous n'a de parents, et Kakashi-sensei non plus. »

Elle faillit regretter sa brusquerie en voyant l'air hanté passer sur les traits de Sasuke, mais décida de tenir fermement sur ses positions. Après tout, elle était là pour changer les choses, non ? Alors commencer par faire comprendre à ses idiots de coéquipiers que le monde ne tournait pas autour de leur nombril (quoi que, dans le cas de Naruto...) ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal.

« Nara-sama m'a adoptée dans le clan, et ça sera rendu officiel quand tous les papiers seront signés. Je serais une Nara, et non plus une Haruno. Ça répond à votre question, Kakashi-sensei ? »

Sakura le dévisagea, défiante, le menton haut. Elle se demanda un instant comment son Kakashi aurait réagit en l'entendant parler comme ça à cet âge-là. Puis elle réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que c'était lui, son Kakashi, et qu'elle allait avoir une expérience de premier ordre de sa réponse. Un pressentiment la fit se tendre soudainement, et une seconde plus tard, un kunai siffla près de son oreille.

Elle se jeta en arrière et effectua un flip avant de retomber accroupie, une main dans sa sacoche à shuriken et l'autre en garde devant elle. Sakura réalisa immédiatement son erreur. Dans le passé, elle avait été particulièrement mauvaise en taijutsu, et ce genre de mouvement n'aurait pas été aussi fluide. Elle sera les dents et se releva, ramassant le kunai que Kakashi lui avait lancé.

« On commence l'entraînement, apparemment, dit-elle en le lui renvoyant. Tant mieux. Shikaku-sama m'a montré des tas de nouvelles choses.

— Aha ! En garde, Sasuke ! Sakura-chan, avec moi, on va lui botter les fesses ! réagit Naruto au quart de tour. »

Son excitation tira un rire surpris à Sakura, qui obtempéra. Elle tira trois shurikens de sa sacoche, les coinça entre ses doigts, et se mit en garde. À ses côtés, Naruto invoqua une armée de clones avant de lui jeter un regard. Elle le lui rendit en souriant. Il compta jusqu'à trois, et ils s'élancèrent vers Sasuke.

* * *

L'entraînement les avait laissé suants et sales, mais détendus. Même Sasuke avait eu l'air mieux dans sa peau, après que Kakashi ait sonné la fin de l'exercice. Ils avaient terminé l'entraînement sur une course-poursuite avec la meute de ninken de leur professeur, et ils arboraient tous les trois des marques de crocs plus ou moins prononcées. Naruto leur proposa d'aller manger des ramen avec lui (et qu'importe le fait qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi), mais Sakura déclina en reconnaissant la silhouette de Shikamaru à la lisière du terrain. Sasuke et Kakashi acceptèrent en revanche et les trois garçons partirent les premiers.

La jeune femme se contempla un moment, étrangement satisfaite de se voir si poussiéreuse. Elle était épuisée, encore peu habituée à ce nouveau (ou ancien ?) corps qui avait si peu de muscles et d'endurance. Elle allait devoir arranger ça. Mais pour une fois, sa fatigue venait de luttes amicales et la seule chose qui coulait le long de ses doigts était des perles de transpiration. Souriant doucement, elle quitta le terrain pour se rapprocher de son ami qui l'attendait.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus il lui paraissait clair que quelque chose clochait. La posture voûtée de Shikamaru n'avait pas cette aura de paresse à laquelle elle était habituée. La courbe de son dos trahissait une culpabilité qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Au contraire, elle devrait être celle qui se sentait coupable, après ce qui s'était passé au petit-déjeuner. Sakura s'arrêta à ses côtés, mais il refusait de croiser son regard. Ils commencèrent à marcher sans un mot, traversant les autres terrains d'entraînement en silence. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Sakura l'arrêta.

« Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il la regarda un long moment. Sakura s'arma de patience, car jamais il ne lui avait menti. On ne mentait pas, pendant la guerre, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à protéger de ses secrets. Il n'y avait même plus de secrets. Elle savait que Shikamaru serait entièrement honnête lorsqu'il lui répondrait. Qu'il mette autant de temps à le faire suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Finalement, elle le vit piétiner une seconde avant de détourner le regard et de fixer un point, loin derrière son épaule menue.

« J'ai dit la vérité à Asuma.

— QUOI ? Shikamaru ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

— Il m'a grillé ! se défendit-il. J'ai fait un mouvement qu'il ne m'a jamais apprit et il m'a prit à part pour me demander si j'étais un espion camouflé. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?

— Je ne sais pas, que ton père te l'avait montré ? Il m'est arrivé la même chose, et c'est ce que je leur ai dit. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils m'ont cru !

— C'est sûr, parce que ton équipe est un tel exemple de confiance mutuelle.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Ne fais pas l'hypocrite. Kakashi ne t'a sûrement pas cru et il t'en reparlera plus tard.

— Bien entendu, tu le connais si bien, cracha-t-elle.

— Probablement mieux que toi, en tous cas, répondit-il avec un air hautain.

— C'est mon chef d'équipe, Shikamaru. Évidemment que je le connais.

— Et quelle belle équipe vous faites. Un traître, un démon et une infirmière.

— Shikamaru... grogna-t-elle, sa voix comme un grondement de tonnerre.

— Ce n'est pas parce que ta relation avec ton équipe est complètement foireuse que tu peux me reprocher d'essayer de conserver la mienne en vie.

— Et ça a remarquablement bien marché, hein ? Au moins mon chef d'équipe est toujours vivant, dans le futur. Qu'en est-il du tien ? »

La gifle claqua dans l'air froid. La tête de Sakura partit violemment vers la droite, une vive douleur se répandant le long de sa joue. Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieur où une coupure venait d'apparaître. Une gifle. Pas un coup de poing. Une gifle qu'on donne à une fillette désobéissante. Elle sentit la colère gronder dans son ventre.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ? Bravo, Shikamaru, brillant pour un génie. En attendant, tu as mis en péril notre mission de façon inconsidérée.

— Notre mission ? Mais quelle mission, putain ? On est deux soldats complètement paumés dans nos corps de gamins ! Arrête de faire ton envoyée divine et de croire qu'on t'a donné une prophétie à accomplir.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères, qu'on attende que ça passe ? Que la guerre arrive à nouveau ? »

Ils criaient tous les deux maintenant, pratiquement front contre front. Sakura avait rarement ressenti une telle rage brûler dans ses veines. À en croire les tremblements dans les poings serrés de Shikamaru, il en était de même pour lui.

« Évidemment que non. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le dire à Asuma change quoi que ce soit !

— Ça change que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! On est là dedans ensemble, bordel !

— Ensemble ? Tu as essayé de m'étriper, ce matin ! Ma mère était en larme, avec _mon sang_ sur les mains !

— Et j'en suis désolée, siffla Sakura en pâlissant. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, qu'est-ce que ce serait pratique si je n'étais pas là. Tu pourras sauver le monde à toi toute seule. Haruno Sakura, l'enfant prodige qui a stoppé la Grande Guerre. Il y aura enfin un truc d'intéressant dans ton dossier. »

Le coup de pied partit tout seul. Son talon s'enfonça dans le plexus solaire de Shikamaru, qui tomba au sol. Une brume rouge vint assombrir sa vision et elle s'assit sur le ventre du garçon, son poing s'écrasant sur sa pommette. Il bloqua vivement son deuxième coup et agrippa son avant-bras, avant de tirer d'un coup sec. Sakura chuta sur le côté et Shikamaru renversa leurs positions, son genou venant presser contre la poitrine de la jeune femme et lui coupant la respiration.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de douleur et elle concentra son attention sur la paume de sa main, qui s'illumina de bleu. Une pensée plus tard, et le chakra se transforma en scalpel. Son bras effectua un arc de cercle et une coupure profonde vint s'ouvrir sur la mâchoire de Shikamaru. Il sursauta en gémissant de douleur et elle en profita pour arquer le dos et se propulser en arrière.

Il roula une fois avant de s'accroupir, du sang s'écoulant librement le long de son cou et tâchant sa veste verte. Accroupit elle aussi, le souffle court, Sakura lui fit face. Elle sentait un bleu se former sur sa joue, là où la gifle de Shikamaru avait probablement fait plus de dégâts que prévu. Sa lèvre lui faisait mal. La sensation lui éclaircit doucement l'esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

La même réalisation sembla fleurir sur le visage de Shikamaru. Lentement, il se releva, et elle l'imita. Face à face, à moins d'un pas l'un de l'autre, ils se fixèrent avec une expression figée. Leur mouvement fut de concert et ils avancèrent en même temps. Les bras de Sakura se refermèrent autour de Shikamaru et il lui retourna son étreinte. Il enfouit son visage sanglant dans son cou et elle cacha ses yeux humides dans les cheveux bruns qui s'échappaient de la queue-de-cheval.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Shikamaru. Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas.

— Moi non plus. Kami, moi non plus. Pardon. »

Depuis son perchoir dans un arbre proche, Shikaichi les regardait avec un air préoccupé sur le visage. Sa main rangea le kunai qu'elle avait sorti mécaniquement de sa sacoche. Elle allait avoir une discussion avec Shikaku-sama.


	9. IX: Le plan B

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède la totalité des albums de The Blue Angel Lounge, mon groupe préféré.

* * *

Lorsque Shikamaru la retrouva, elle était assise en tailleur devant le Mémorial, les yeux perdus dans la multitude de noms gravés dans la pierre. Le garçon se plaça debout à ses côtés, imitant sa posture contemplative. Le Mémorial était la preuve tangible de l'immense différence entre le Konoha qu'ils avaient connu, et celui dans lequel ils évoluaient maintenant. Enfin, quand Konoha existait encore. La pierre avait été détruite en même temps que le village, au début de la guerre.

Et pourtant, même en sachant toutes les vies épargnées par leur arrivée, le Mémorial était affreusement grand. Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y chercher les noms familiers qui avaient été ajoutés au cours de sa vie. Mais la dernière addition était celle d'Hayate, mort pendant l'invasion d'Oto et de Suna. Aucune mention n'était faite d'Asuma, d'Inoichi ou de Shikaku. Neji était encore un genin bien vivant, et Jiraya s'occupait de l'enseignement de Naruto.

Et en parlant de Jiraya...

« Elle a refusé de me prendre comme élève, murmura Sakura sans détacher ses yeux de la pierre. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, réalisant instantanément de quoi elle parlait. Il s'accroupit et força Sakura à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

— Au mot près, souffla-t-elle. Je lui ai dit au mot près la même chose que la première fois. Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais la plus belle idiote qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Et puis elle m'a dit de retourner jouer au ninja avec Naruto et Sasuke.

— Elle t'a dit quoi ? s'exclama Shikamaru, ahuri.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Sakura, sa voix se brisant. La mission s'est passé de la même façon, on l'a ramenée à Konoha et elle est Hokage. Où est-ce que ça a cloché ? »

Sakura pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner d ans le cerveau de Shikamaru. Ses yeux bruns se perdirent dans les arbres, bien au delà des murs du village, là où le Pays du Feu reprenait ses droits sur Konoha.

« Sakura, je veux que tu réfléchisses bien à ma question avant d'y répondre. Ne la prend pas mal, penses-y bien, d'accord ?

— Je t'écoute, répondit-elle, intriguée.

— Est-ce que c'est une si mauvaise chose qu'elle t'ait refusée ?

— Shika-

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'offusquer. Réfléchis une seconde. Est-ce que ce n'est pas la preuve que ce qu'on fait fonctionne ? Crois-tu vraiment avoir besoin d'elle une nouvelle fois ? Après tout, elle t'a déjà tout enseigné. Alors pourquoi serait-ce une si mauvaise chose qu'elle ait refusé ? »

La kunoichi ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Shikamaru avait raison. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bureau de l'Hokage. Mais la réponse lui avait fait si mal qu'elle avait refusé de réellement considérer ce qu'elle impliquait. Elle contempla ses mains, que d'une pensée elle nimba de chakra médical. Tsunade lui avait tout appris et elle portait avec elle un héritage qui lui venait de Mito, la femme du Shodaime Hokage. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à laisser son monde derrière elle pour se concentrer sur le futur qu'il fallait bâtir ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Shikamaru. Personne ne nous a préparé à ça.

— Sans blague, lâcha-t-il avec un sourcil haussé.

— Oh, la ferme. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas aussi paumé que moi.

— Mais c'est justement ça, Sakura. Je suis aussi paumé que toi. Alors ne te cache pas quand il t'arrive ce genre de choses. Viens me voir. On y arrivera mieux à deux.

— Je te trouve d'un sentimentalisme excessif, ces derniers temps, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

— Ne commence pas, femme, grogna-t-il. »

Sakura se mit à rire doucement, une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux de jade. Shikamaru la regarda en coin, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses traits fins.

« Je te retourne le conseil, Nara. Tu peux me parler, tu sais.

— Évidemment que je sais.

— Ne fais pas ta princesse, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la tête que tu as fait quand ton père a dit que la délégation de Suna était repartie ?

— Sérieusement, Sakura, tu as la délicatesse d'un ninja de la Brume dans une garderie. »

Mais la plaisanterie ne dérida pas la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Elle continua de fixer la pierre, sa petite main venant se glisser dans celle de Shikamaru. Seulement alors le jeune homme remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Je ne veux pas en parler.

— D'accord. Mais tu sais où me trouver.

— Galère... rappelle-moi qui a eu la brillante idée de t'inviter dans mon clan ? »

Sakura lui mit un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. Elle avait officiellement apposé son sang sur le rouleau de la famille Nara, comme on le faisait pour les nouveaux-nés du clan. Son nom avait été remplacé dans tous les registres de Konoha, et son dossier de ninja portait la mention « Nara Sakura, née Haruno ».

Laisser son nom derrière elle avait été une délivrance et une déchirure. Elle savait que ses parents ne lui reprocheraient pas son choix, car ils l'avaient élevée pour être pragmatique et profiter des opportunités. Mais elle laissait plus que son ancienne famille, avec le nom Haruno. C'était tout ce futur dont ils venaient qui s'effritait jour après jour, comme le refus de Tsunade l'avait montré.

« Allez, Aoba-san nous attend. Quand tu auras fini de râler, tu nous rejoindras.

— Oh, va te faire. »

Les deux amis se relevèrent et quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement à côté duquel était dressé le Mémorial. Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour dans le passé. Entre temps, Sakura avait fait la connaissance d'Asuma, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé la première fois. L'homme avait eu l'air peiné d'apprendre que Shikamaru ne l'avait pas consultée avant de le mettre au courant, mais s'était montré plein de ressources quand il s'agissait de planifier l'arrêt de la guerre.

Sakura et Shikamaru avaient également demandé à ceux qu'ils avaient informés d'accepter un sceau. Ils avaient copié celui que Danzō plaçait sur la langue des membres de la RACINE. Seul Hiashi avait rechigné, mais l'homme avait cédé en voyant que tous les autres acceptaient. Aoba avait également demandé à en avoir un, en expliquant qu'ils étaient ses supérieurs et qu'il craignait de divulguer le secret par accident. Cette fois-ci, les deux amis avaient été ceux à hésiter. Ils avaient finalement accepté, non sans modifier le sceau pour lui permettre d'en parler plus librement avec eux.

Le tokubetsu les attendait en effet à un étale de dango, un long pic entre les dents. Il leur tendit sans un mot deux autres pics où les boulettes de mochi se trouvaient encore, avant de les inviter à le suivre. Tous trois s'assirent sur un banc dans une ruelle secondaire, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Les deux amis entamèrent leur sucrerie, intimant silencieusement Aoba à commencer à parler.

« J'ai traîné l'oreille du côté de l'escadron de protection de l'Hokage. Raidō et sa femme attendent un enfant et il songe à devenir instructeur. Iwashi et Genma vont chercher des missions en duo, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir rejoindre l'ANBU.

— Donc, apparemment, tu es encore une exception ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Oui. Quand Tsunade-sama m'a nommé ANBU, tout au début de la guerre, je ne pensais pas être le seul tokubetsu pour qui on avait fait une entorse au règlement. Mais je ne vois pas qui, à part ces trois-là, aurait pu être envisagé.

— Alors on est de retour au point de départ. On n'a aucun contact dans l'ANBU et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à traquer Sai pour le sortir de la RACINE et qu'il nous aide, soupira Sakura. »

Elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et fixa les nuages qui passaient paisiblement au dessus d'eux. La kunoichi se retenait de leur lancer un « je vous l'avais bien dit ». Surtout à Shikamaru, avec qui elle avait eu cette discussion depuis leur premier jour dans le passé. C'était peine perdue.

« Sakura, je peux entendre tes pensées défaitistes d'ici. Il nous reste toujours les plans de secours.

— Et il y a une raison pour laquelle ça s'appelle des plans de secours. On a aucune preuve qu'ils ne vont pas aggraver les choses.

— Je vois mal comment on pourrait faire pire que notre futur, intervint Aoba.

— Je connais Sasuke mieux que personne ici. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il prépare, j'arrive clairement à voir qu'il attend la moindre opportunité pour s'enfuir.

— Plan B, chantonna Shikamaru.

— Urgh, ce que tu peux m'énerver ! s'écria Sakura en se leva brusquement du banc. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la ruelle. Shikamaru voulut se lever pour la suivre, mais Aoba le retint par le bras. D'un mouvement de la tête, il montra la silhouette de Shikaichi qui était partie à la suite de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. L'héritier Nara se rassit en soupirant lourdement et prit une bouchée lasse de son dango. Il n'avait pas signé pour toutes ces conneries.

* * *

Plan B, qu'il disait. Quel con. Sakura bouillonnait d'une colère à peine contenu, alors que la discussion était passée depuis plusieurs heures. La nuit était tombée sur Konoha, une nuit froide et humide comme le Pays du Feu en connaissait rarement. Les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles dans un ciel dégagé qui annonçait l'hiver. La jeune femme était assise sur un banc, le long de l'artère principale du village, son petit corps tremblant de rage et de froid.

Sa taille menue et ses bras maigres n'étaient qu'un autre rappel de la colère qui l'assaillait depuis des heures maintenant. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le nombre d'heures, de jours d'entraînement, qu'il lui faudrait pour retrouver sa puissance d'autrefois. Elle avait beau se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle connaissait et avoir la quantité de chakra qui correspondait, elle était loin de son niveau habituel. Mais ce serait largement suffisant pour ce soir.

Des pas feutrés la tirèrent de ses pensées. La vision qui l'accueillit lui donna envie de vomir. Combien de fois avait-elle cauchemardé cette même nuit, ces mêmes étoiles, ces mêmes pas ? Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée, secouée de tremblements, une crise de panique la saisissant par surprise ? Et la raison se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains dans les poches, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Sakura fronça discrètement les sourcils. Ça, c'était nouveau. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette nuit, au mot près. Et Sasuke avait eu l'air ennuyé en la voyant, pas surpris. Il était temps de voir ce que le plan B valait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au milieu de la nuit ? demanda Sasuke.

— Je savais que tu passerais par ici... pour partir. C'est la seule route pour quitter le village.

— Pars d'ici et retourne dormir.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi silencieux ? »

Et elle n'eut pas à se forcer pour faire couler les mêmes larmes qu'en cette nuit amère.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. N'essaye pas de prendre soin de moi.

— Quoi que je fasse, tu me haïra toujours, n'est-ce pas... Tu te souviens ? Le premier jour où on a été assigné dans la même équipe. Tu m'as dit que j'étais lourde.

— Je m'en souviens. »

… Quoi ?

« Tu ne t'es pas arrangée, d'ailleurs. »

D'accord, ça, ça n'était définitivement pas dans le script. Sasuke prit son expression pour de la surprise à son admission, et il n'avait pas tort. Mais la véritable raison était bien différente. Sakura décida de continuer à réciter la nuit comme elle s'en souvenait. Mais l'espoir était là.

« On a fait toutes sortes de missions, toi, Naruto et moi. Ça a été douloureux et difficile, parfois, mais malgré tout... j'ai tout de même aimé ça. Je connais ton passé, Sasuke. Même si tu accomplis ta vengeance, tu ne seras pas heureux. Et moi non plus. »

Sasuke s'était figé, mais il lui tournait toujours le dos. Sakura se mordit la joue avant de forcer les prochains mots à sortir.

« Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi ! Je t'aiderai même à prendre ta revanche. Alors s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Ou prends-moi avec toi, si tu ne peux pas rester ici.

— Sakura... t'es lourde. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, non pas à cause des mots que ses mauvais rêves lui avaient suffisamment murmuré, mais parce qu'il la regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Les choses étaient véritablement en train de changer.

« Ne pars pas ! Si tu pars, je me mets à crier !

— Sakura... »

Dans un mouvement que ses yeux entraînés percevaient désormais comme lents, il se retrouva derrière elle. Elle retint un soupir déçu. Il y avait suffisamment de petits détails pour la rassurer sur l'état d'esprit de Sasuke, bien différent de celui dont elle se rappelait. Seulement, la fin était la même.

« … merci. »

Mais au lieu de laisser la main la frapper à la nuque, elle s'accroupit en un éclair et balaya le sol de sa jambe et fit tomber Sasuke. Couché sur le sol, il la regarda avec une expression ahurie. Sakura sécha ses larmes, une irritation nouvelle trouvant sa place dans son cœur. Si son abruti de coéquipier n'était pas près à réaliser ses erreurs, elle se ferait un plaisir de l'y aider. Et, en essayant de ne pas y prendre trop de plaisir, elle donna un coup de pied littéral dans les fesses de Sasuke.

« ANBU ! cria-t-elle. ANBU, à l'aide !

— Non, Sakura ! Tais-toi !

— Tu étais prêt à nous abandonner, Sasuke. Assume, maintenant. »

Mais Sakura avait bien prévu son coup, et ce ne fut pas un ANBU qui apparut, mais Aoba. Son uniforme de jōnin avait été remplacé par une tenue de la section Torture & Interrogation et il avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil. Sasuke ne le reconnaîtrait jamais de jour. Le jōnin l'attrapa par le bras et le releva, avant de le traîner en direction de la tour du Hokage. Le dernier des Uchiwa lança un regard assassin à Aoba avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Sakura. À sa grande surprise, elle crû détecter une once de gratitude dans les yeux noirs.

Elle resta de longues minutes à côté de ce banc où elle avait fini évanouie la dernière fois. Une brise lui caressa la joue quand Shikamaru apparut à côté d'elle après un shunshin. Il lui prit doucement la main et la tira en direction des Quartiers Nara. Sakura leva les yeux vers les étoiles et prit une grande respiration. La nuit lui paraissait soudainement bien moins froide.


	10. X: Fierté et Honneur

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Par contre, je possède un recourbeur de cil qui n'a jamais fonctionné et que je garde par une poussée sentimentaliste du samedi soir.

* * *

« Ensuite, il y a les réunions. Elles sont tenues deux fois par an, aux solstices. La présence de tous les membres disponibles est demandée, mais il y a de nombreuses exceptions. Enfin, il y a la fête du clan. C'est une fois par an, et la totalité du clan doit être présente. Nous avons un accord avec le Hokage et aucun Nara n'est envoyé en mission à cette date, termina Yoshino.

— Ah, acquiesça Sakura. Quand est-ce ?

— Le 29 mars. La légende veut que ce soit la date de la première alliance entre notre clan, les Yamanaka et les Akimichi, avant même la création de Konoha. Cette fête est commune aux trois clans. Nous passons la journée chacun dans nos quartiers, mais la soirée et la nuit, nous nous réunissons. Les hôtes varient en fonction des années. Cette fois-ci, la fête est chez les Akimichi. Pourquoi ce sourire ?

— Oh, ce n'est rien. Mon anniversaire est la veille, en fait.

— Charmante coïncidence, sourit à son tour la matriarche. »

Sakura leur resservit du thé. Comme tous les nouveaux Nara, elle se devait d'apprendre le protocole et les traditions du clan. Yoshino s'en chargeait la plupart du temps, mais la femme avait mis du temps à être à l'aise en présence de Sakura après l'incident. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait fait de son mieux pour se comporter de façon exemplaire en présence de Yoshino depuis, et ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits.

Elle aimait passer du temps avec la femme, qui avait su marier son passé de kunoichi et sa vie de mère de famille pour devenir celle qu'elle était désormais. Shikamaru lui avait toujours parlé de sa mère comme d'une femme acariâtre et bougonne, toujours prête à délivrer des gifles à ceux qui ne l'écoutaient pas. Sakura ne savait pas si Yoshino se comportait comme ça uniquement avec Shikamaru, ou si elle-même était une exception, mais elle trouvait la Nara vive et pleine de verve, plus que violente.

Ce qu'elle apprenait sur le clan lui donnait envie de poser mille questions. La plupart des traditions dont Yoshino avait parlé étaient complètement inconnues du reste du village. Sakura redécouvrait un clan dont elle pensait avoir percé la plupart des secrets.

Cela la faisait relativiser sur ce qu'elle savait des autres clans, en particulier les Hyūga et les Uchiwa. Elle savait désormais que Itachi n'avait fait que suivre les ordres en assassinant tout son clan, mais il y avait sûrement davantage encore derrière son acte. Quelque part, Sakura se sentait rassurée d'avoir encore des choses à apprendre dans un passé où il lui semblait tout savoir.

Le chuintement d'une porte coulissante que l'on ouvrait la tira de ses pensées. Yoshino et elle relevèrent la tête pour voir une jeune fille en tenue d'entraînement arriver dans le patio. Sakura joua nerveusement avec la manche du yukata qu'elle avait revêtu pour boire le thé. Son instinct de shinobi lui criait d'imiter la nouvelle venue et d'enfiler une tenue plus propice à une éventuelle attaque. Si les deux autres femmes remarquèrent son geste, aucune ne fit de commentaire.

« Yoshino-sama, Sakura-san, pardonnez mon intrusion. Shikaku-sama demande ta présence, continua la jeune fille en regardant Sakura.

— Merci, Shikaichi-san, répondit-elle. Yoshino-san, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

— Bien sûr. À ce soir, au dîner, sourit la matriarche. »

Sakura hocha la tête puis se leva, chaussant ses geta avant de suivre Shikaichi. Elle regarda avec curiosité celle qu'on leur avait assigné comme protection rapprochée depuis leur retour dans le passé. La Nara n'était au courant de rien, et c'était un testament à sa loyauté envers son clan qu'elle n'ait posé aucune question. Garde du corps de deux genins, quand bien même l'un d'entre eux était le fils du chef, cela soulevait des interrogations. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Sakura était qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle dans le futur.

« Shikaichi-san, pardonne ma question, mais es-tu une kunoichi ?

— Non, je suis un shinobi, corrigea la jeune fille. J'ai été promu jōnin avec mon équipe il y a deux mois.

— Félicitations ! Quelle est la spécialité de votre équipe ?

— Nous sommes des Sabotages. Ceci dit, nous avons chacun des postes secondaires depuis notre promotion. Je suis la garde du corps de Shikaku-sama, quand je ne m'occupe pas de toi et de Shikamaru-chan. Kō est le gardien de Hinata-san et Tekuno donne un coup de main à la section T&I. »

Sakura acquiesça, se rappelant soudain de cet homme qui suivait Hinata comme son ombre pendant l'assaut de Pein, lui intimant de rester en arrière pour ne pas être blessée. Tekuno ne lui disait par contre rien, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Les équipes Sabotage étaient sous le même serment d'anonymat que les ANBU, bien qu'eux n'aient pas à se cacher sous des masques. Ils avaient un uniforme banalisé et ne portaient pas de bandeau frontal hors du village, pour ne pas que les attaques qu'ils perpétraient soient rattachées à leur patrie. Les équipes Sabotage avaient aussi tendance à perdre leurs membres très rapidement, ce qui expliquait sans doute aussi pourquoi elle ne les avait pas vu pendant la guerre.

Elle trouvait par contre intrigant que Shikaichi soit un shinobi. Les jeunes filles issues de familles civiles n'hésitaient pas à partir dans cette voie, bien plus rentable que de poursuivre une carrière de kunoichi. Mais les filles de clans ? Elles pouvaient se reposer entièrement sur la fortune familiale et les hommes du clan se chargeaient des missions les plus violentes. Hanabi était la seule fille de clan ayant préféré la voie shinobi, mais le fait que Hinata soit une kunoichi avait probablement aidé.

De mémoire, Sakura était cependant certaine de ne pas connaître une autre femme Nara que Yoshino, elle-même à la retraite. Peut-être Shikaichi avait-elle eu la liberté de devenir shinobi parce que les Nara ne produisaient tout simplement pas de kunoichi. Dans la formation Ino-Shika-Chô, les héritiers Yamanaka endossaient le plus souvent ce rôle à cause de leur attribut héréditaire. Et Sakura imaginait mal Shikamaru apprendre à arranger des bouquets de fleurs ou servir le thé.

Si la profession ninja avait prit garde de supprimer les préjugés de genre attribués aux kunoichi, certaines personnes n'étaient tout simplement pas taillées pour ça. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Tsunade-shishou. On ne faisait pas plus shinobi qu'elle. Et en détaillant la fille Nara qui la précédait, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait fait une bien pauvre kunoichi.

« Tu viens d'être placée dans une équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous réfléchi à votre spécialisation ? demanda Shikaichi, la sortant de ses pensées. »

La question tira une grimace à Sakura. Dans sa chronologie, Sasuke avait déserté trop tôt pour que l'équipe 7 décide véritablement d'une spécialité. Et lorsque Naruto l'avait imité en partant avec Jiraya, il n'avait plus été question de spécialisation. L'équipe 7 n'existait plus. Elle savait que l'équipe 8 étaient une Traque et l'équipe 10, une Sauvetage & Interrogation. L'équipe Gai était plus complexe mais elle se risquerait à les placer chez les Force de Frappe. Selon tout vraisemblance, si l'équipe Kakashi avait survécu, ils auraient été des Force de Frappe également.

Mais tout était différent, désormais. Sasuke n'avait pas déserté, Sakura était compétente et Naruto aurait moins à prouver avec ses deux coéquipiers toujours à ses côtés. On allait leur poser la question et ils allaient devoir se spécialiser. Soudain, la perspective lui paraissait terrifiante. Les circonstances s'étaient occupées de prendre les décisions à sa place en ce qui concernait son équipe et elle se sentait affreusement perdue face à la preuve qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Rien ne serait comme ce dont elle se rappelait.

« Je pense que nous serons des Force de Frappe ou des Élimination. Mais l'arrivée de Tsunade-sama risque de changer les choses et nous serons peut-être obligés de pourvoir une autre spécialité. L'équipe 7 est sans doute la seule qui ne rentre pas vraiment dans une case, mais peut se permettre d'en remplir plusieurs.

— Il y avait une équipe comme ça dans ma promotion, approuva Shikaichi en hochant la tête. Ils se sont décidés pour Élimination, mais je sais qu'ils ont été une Nettoyage pendant plusieurs années avant ça.

— Il n'y a pas de Nettoyage dans notre année, alors peut-être que ça tombera sur nous. »

Ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal, après tout. Elle soupira, redoutant d'avance la discussion avec ses coéquipiers. Si seulement tout était plus simple... mais il n'y aurait sans doute pas de discussion avant que le problème « Sasuke » ne soit réglé et elle n'avait pas spécialement hâte de replonger le nez dans cette catastrophe-là.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau du chef du clan. Shikaku portait ses vêtements de Commandant Jōnin et rentrait visiblement d'une session avec le Conseil. Sakura grimaça, peu envieuse. Durant son apprentissage sous la tutelle de la Godaime, elle avait eu l'occasion de se frotter aux deux conseillers de l'Hokage et n'en avait gardé que de mauvais souvenirs. Et c'était sans mentionner Danzō. Shikaku leva la tête en les entendant rentrer et une expression soucieuse se glissa sur ses traits.

« Merci, Shikai-chan, tu peux disposer.

— Je serais dans le couloir, répondit-elle avant de s'incliner et de quitter la pièce.

— Assied-toi, Sakura. Shikamaru ne va pas tarder à arriver. Comment se passent les leçons ?

— Très bien, merci. Yoshino-san vient de finir avec les fêtes officielles.

— Vous avez fait vite ! Il ne reste que peu de choses à aborder après ça, sourit Shikaku.

— Je suis vraiment reconnaissante de votre geste, Shikaku-san. Je suis fière et honorée de porter le nom des Nara, dit Sakura en inclinant la tête.

— Sakura, regarde-moi. »

Elle obtempéra, figée en un instant par la force derrière le regard immuable de Shikaku. Il joignit les mains et entrelaça ses doigts, ne la quittant pas des yeux une seconde.

« Tu viens d'un futur en guerre où la quasi-totalité de tes amis a péri. Tu es l'héritière du savoir d'une Sannin et Godaime Hokage de Konoha. Tu as la responsabilité de sauver le monde, et tu n'as avec toi qu'une seule personne pleinement consciente de cette responsabilité. Tu as fait le choix cornélien de t'adresser à Hiashi et à moi pour mener à bien votre mission. C'était, au sens le plus littéral du terme, le moins que je puisse faire. »

Elle déglutit péniblement et voulut replacer une mèche derrière son oreille, réalisant finalement que ses cheveux étaient attachés par une broche. Shikaku la fixa longuement, avant de hocher lentement la tête et de détourner le regarde. Sakura frissonna. La reconnaissance de ses pairs. Un rêve pour lequel elle s'était battue tout sa vie et qu'on venait de lui offrir sous les traits du shinobi le plus intelligent de Konoha. Elle avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin, de se faire la plus petite possible, et de se mettre à pleurer.

L'arrivée de Shikamaru ne fit que remuer encore davantage le maelström de sentiments qui se débattait dans sa poitrine. Le garçon le sentit et vint immédiatement s'agenouiller à ses côtés, tout en faisant face à son père. Soutien silencieux, il attendit patiemment que Shikaku leur explique la raison de leur présence. Le chef du clan ne mentionna pas ce qui venait de se dire entre Sakura et lui mais ouvrit un dossier et le tourna pour le leur montrer.

« La séance d'aujourd'hui a été particulièrement enrichissante. Le Conseil s'est montré d'une incompétence rare et Tsunade-sama n'a pas manqué de le remarquer. Elle m'a fait part de ses doutes concernant l'un des conseillers et j'ai jeté un œil dans les archives. »

Un sceau bien trop familier s'étala sous les yeux de Sakura et Shikamaru, suivit d'un ordre de mission en kanji élégants et déliés. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son ami se tendre comme un arc. Elle-même retint une vague de nausée.

« Sakura, Shikamaru... avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la RACINE ? »


End file.
